No Sleep 2nite, Delta
by Rose Carlyair
Summary: full summary inside. Angel, Meryl, Estelle & Charlotte are left 4 dead at New Hope, but then a certain team of gears rescue them. can they repay the honorable gears? one thing is certain, Delta ain't sleeping 2nite!dom/maria, marcus/anya
1. Chapter 1

Angela, Meryl & Estelle were imprisoned at New Hope by the evil Niles Samson. after Niles succesfully put these good girls into they're stasis tubes, he put a kind-hearted scientist named Charlotte E. Wagner into stasis and chained her to the floor. after leaving them for dead for 15 years, Delta squad comes in and rescues them from New Hope. the girls want to repay the kind, honorable and handsome gears of Delta, but don't know how. but when the chance araises to repay them, will the girls have it in them to repay them. or will some hidden emotions for the gears tear them all apart. one thing is for sure, though, delta won't be sleeping 2nite!

**disclaimer: i don't own GOW, but Angel, Meryl, Estelle & Shalott are my ideas!**

Break the Ice

I move in and out of consciousness, but I can hear bits of they're conversation. The words "Help", "No" and "Escape" stick out the most. I should know. They're exactly what I said at night: Help, no escape!

Then I hear shouting and before I knew it, I heard the glass shattering. The alarms pierce through the air as I flop onto the ground. I hear more glass shatter and the other two flop onto the floor as well.

We all gasp for air. Our lungs flaring at the attempt of using them without much practice. Our muscles ache with pain from the lack of use. A thousand things rushing through our heads as we try to gather our wit. I'm the first one to make contact.

Meryl, Estelle.

_What's up, bitch!_

_Hi._

Are you two alright?

_Bitter, but fine. Health wise, anyway._

_Fine and fine, on all levels._

That's good. I look up from the floor and look at the men. Who are these men? What are these men? When did they come to New Hope? Why did they help us escape? And why are they so huge!

I hear Estelle mentally giggle at that. Meryl scoffs at Estelle's response. Meryl is not a pleasant person after awaking to the new day.

_The bigger they are, the funnier they fall off they're ass!_

_First of all, not true. Second of all, damn straight!_

I mentally chuckle at that. The man realizes that I've been staring and that my breathing is becoming more stable. He comes to me, slowly, and speaks soothing words. He helps me remove my air mask from my mouth and nose. His friend goes over to Estelle.

Trust him, Estelle.

Estelle lets the other man help her remove the mask. We both agree that Estelle should help Meryl with her mask. She's about ready to bit someone's head off and she's going to kill anyone who she doesn't know. I don't blame her. We all understand her pain and logic.

Once the masks are gone, we gasp for air. Our lungs burn with each breath we take. It's one thing to breathe with the masks, another thing to do it without one. Especially after not using our lungs. Ha-how long has it been . . . since we last escape?

The two men help us to our feet and stay by our side. They walk with us until we can stand on our own. Meryl just sits on the floor until she's strong enough to get up on her own. Meryl, Ms. Independent. She walks and we all gasp in pain.

Our muscles ache and flare with the pain. I can feel my thighs straining to keep me standing up straight. After a few minutes of sheering pain, our muscles relax. The pain goes away.

We stand on our own. Depending on each other's strength to stand up. We look the men in the eyes. Yin and yang. One is dark and the other is light. One has blue eyes, pale skin and black hair. The other has black hair, brown eyes and lightly colored brown skin.

_That white boy could be you're twin, Meryl!_

_Ah, hell no! There isn't shit resemblance!_

Enough, you two! Now, it's time for some answers. We turn our attention to the two men in front of us.

"Thank you," I said aloud. "For getting us out of those tubes."

"What the hell where you doing in them in the first place," the dark one said.

"I-I . . . I don't know," I said.

I don't know how to explain it. It was so insane, no one would listen. I never even thought about trying to explain it to anyone.

_Not to mention getting them to believe us._

Good point, Meryl.

"State your names, soldiers," the other man said.

our names? I clear my throat, just tell them.

"Angel," I said.

"Estelle," Estelle said.

"Meryl," Meryl said.

"Dude, how long have you been in there?" the dark one asked.

We give him a confused look. What on earth could he mean?

"You did it wrong. It's like this. Corporal Dominic Santiago, Sir. You state your rank and then your full name," the dark one said.

"Oh," I said.

we all go to attention. Something we all know from movies.

"Sergeant Angela Dawn," I stated.

"Corporal Meryl Winters," Meryl stated.

"Private Estelle Riggers," Estelle stated.

"Damn," Dominic replied.

"Wait, Dawn. As in, Victor Dawn. The guy who made the original design for the Hammer of Dawn?" the other one asked.

"Yes, sir. He is my father," I replied.

"Damn," Dominic replied.

"As you were," the other said.

we all relax our aching muscles with that. we stretch a bit more.

"You mind telling me why in hell doing you're here in the first place, Sergeant?" he said.

"Aye, Marcus, take it easy on them. They just got out of a tube," Dominic said.

"Yeah, well, I'm still healing from the last thing that escaped from a tube in here," he said.

oh shit! Sires!

We all thought that at the same time. sires. How on earth did they survive?

"Because," I stated. "Most of us were forced here. I came here of my own free will."

"What the hell?" Marcus asked.

"Let me explain," I said. he nods and I go on. "This place is a research facility. The goal was to make a super soldier from Imulsion and animals that were exposed to it. anyone that got the DNA of an animal that was exposed turn into a Sire. That is, if they lived. Hundreds of people were tested, less than half survived, most of the survivors turned into Sires. Only three humans survive the mutation of the Imulsion.

"That would be Estelle, Meryl and myself. but we weren't perfected. We were stabile unsound for a month. after we regain our sanity, we were tested. After Niles Samson decided that we were ready, they sent to fixing the problems at hand.

"He never finished. Meryl heard the funding got cut. We didn't believe her," I told.

"I told you, bitch!" Meryl replied.

"Anyway, the last day we have memory from is the day we got into the tubes. They gave us dog tags and then put us in the tubes. Now that I think about it, they were acting very strange that day," I told.

"Let me get this straight, this is a testing facility to see which combination of Imulsion and animal makes a super soldier?" Marcus stated.

"Pretty much, yeah," I replied.

Insane, isn't it.

_We're screwed! There is no way they believe us. _

"You expect me to believe that shit?" Marcus said.

"No," I sighed heavily.

_Screwed!_

_Meanwhile:_

"COLE! Cole, damn it! Cole, I need you," a man shouted.

"Ay oh, what's up Bird man?" another replied, Cole.

"Woman down. Chain to the floor," Birdman replied.

Cole comes closer to Birdman. The man who's called Birdman softly brushes away the hair in my face. I am aware that they are in my cell, somewhere is this hellhole known as New Hope.

Then I hear engines revving up. Then I hear chainsaws tear through the thick shackles that bind me to the floor. Once the shackles are broken, the man gingerly gets me into his arms.

He holds me in his arms. I finally force myself to open my eyes. The first man I see is a fair-haired, blue eyed man with goggles on his forehead. He's the most handsome guy I've ever meet.

The second man I see is a black man. It's not very dark skin, but still, dark than both of our skins combined. It's a nice brown color. He has black hair and black eyes.

He's pretty, but not handsome. not like the other man. The man lifts me up higher so that my head is resting on his collarbone.

"Cole, try to make contact with our asshole of a leader. I'll see if she's alright," Birdman said.

"Uh, Baird, she's wants you," Cole said.

He points to me and Baird, is that really his name? Baird looks down at me.

"S-static. Shoulder," was all I could muster.

He gives me a confused look. Then he realizes what I'm talking about. He takes his radio and puts it on speaker.

"You rang," Baird said.

"You called me, asshole! You're the one trying to contact me!" the other man barked.

"Yeah, well, there's a good reason for that. We found a Stranded woman inside one of the cells," Baird replied.

"No, it's a Caucasian woman of her twenties. Not a depressed Mexican. It can't be Maria," Baird replied

"Well the weather turned to shit. I wouldn't be surprise if there's razor hail," Baird replied.

"Good-bye," Baird replied sarcastically. "Asshole."

He turns his radio to another dial.

"You two sound real close," I replied sarcastically.

Cole's mouth drops and he gives me a surprised smile. What, a chick can't use sarcasm?

"Yeah, the best of friends," Baird replied sarcastically.

"So, you got a name? sarcasm," Baird asked.

"Charlotte, Charlotte E. Wagner," I replied. "What about you, twinkle toes, you got a name?"

"Baird, Damon Baird," Baird replied.

"What about you, mug shot waiting to happen?" I asked.

The man booms with laughter. God, I think there was just an earthquake.

"Augustus Cole, the Cole Train, baby," Cole said.

"Cole Train?" I replied.

They give me a look. One is questioning my sanity and the other is amazement. If my eyes were closed, my guess would be Cole is giving me the 'are you insane or just plain stupid' look. I wonder why Baird is looking at me as though I were a god?

"You don't know who Cole Train is?" Baird stated.

"Nope," I replied.

"Thrashball, defensive lineman for the Cougars," Baird said.

"It doesn't ring a bell," I replied.

"Number 83," Cole said.

"I got nothing," I replied.

"Oh shit, little girl," Cole said surprised.

"My god," Baird said.

they stare at me for along time.

"How long have you been here?" Cole asked.

"For over fourteen years I've been in stasis," I replied.

_Back with Marcus:_

"Marcus, I got to know, ha-how long have we been in these tubes?" I asked.

Marcus looks away from all of us. I hear him clear his throat. The tension grows so thick, we're practically choking on it. I think I'll be in tears if I don't know how long. I just hope I take the news well. I don't want to seem an ungrateful bitch.

"Fourteen years, according to Charlotte," Marcus told.

My god, 14 years.

_Oh shit._

_Wow, that's almost half our lives._

Has it really. . . been that long? Things must have changed dramatically while we were in the tubes. I want to know. I want to know what I have missed out on. and I don't want to miss anything more.

_We'll do it together. We all want to know._

_Yeah, you got us babe! We're like family. You can't ditch us for shit, 'cause we'll find y'all._

I smile at my teammates. They are my family. And I wouldn't want anyone else to have besides me. I mentally chuckle. First thing first, get the freak out of here.

_Halleluuuuujah, hallelujah, hallelujaah!_

_Damn straight! but first. . ._

Weapons!

We all mentally laugh at that. I end up smiling, and Dom and Marcus giving us confused looks. Just let them look at us. They couldn't even begin to understand the connection between the three of us. There is a bond that connects our minds, and bodies together. But there is also a sisterly bond that makes us look out for one another.

We all turn on our heels and walk towards the weapon area. The two confused men follow us to the weapons area. The three of us get our especially made armor and weapons.

I have a lightweight lancer that has an extendable chainsaw. Meryl has this desert eagle that she can hold a knife with. It also comes with a silencer. That way she can snip fools with it. Estelle has these special grenades. She can either detonate them herself or they go off on their own. Simultaneously.

"What the hell?" Marcus said.

"I told you, they were trying to make super soldiers. They injected us with Imulsion to do it," I said.

"I know that, but why are you here. you said it yourself, you came of your free will," Marcus said.

"That I did. I had sold my body to science. I thought they were just going to use some stable drugs and see if I got better at anything. I had no idea they were going to mutate into one of the X-men," I told.

"Okay then, why do you have COG dog tags?" Marcus asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Who?" Estelle asked.

"COG! The Coalition of Ordered Government" Dom replied.

"They don't know who the hell that is," Meryl stated coldly. "Duh."

"Meryl, please explain," I asked.

"Alright, listen up bitches, because I'll only explain this once. Several governments help funded this hellhole. During that time, they all expected five to ten super soldiers out of it, each. When they found out only three had made it, they decided that it was a failure.

"They decided to cut they're loses and withdraw they're funds. Since this was a dirty secret to all sponsor, they all destroyed any evidence of it. one such sponsor was a man who believed in Cee Oh Gee, a.k.a., COG. This man lost the most money to the program. Niles must thought that the idiot would have come to claim us regardless of the situation. So he gave us COG dog tags to know who we were and what our abilities are for when the man came to claim us," Meryl said. "I guess Niles was right about that."

"Now listen up, we came here to investigate a military outpost that was on our computers. Not to claim some mutated freaks," Marcus barked.

For a moment, I was stunned with fear. My legs failed me. I was shaking with fear. My core was violently shaking. My heart almost stops. I was genuinely afraid for my life. Which has never happened, even in the face of Sires.

It was only for a moment, but damn, did that moment change me. I felt fear. Real, unadulterated, fear. And now, I shall forever know what true fear feels like. It's an animal that rips through your heart. The ripple affect shakes your body from the core. Forcing your bones and muscles to collapse. Thus, destroying everything in you. that is real fear.

And I felt it for Meryl. Even though the bark was towards her, I felt the blast. I didn't affect Meryl or Estelle, but it destroyed me. Like body armor absorbs and takes the force of a bullet, I took the blunt force of Marcus's rage.

Marcus returned to his monotone self after yelling at us. Evidently it's not Marcus's way to become angry with people.

"Damn, Marcus!" Dom shouted.

Marcus looks at the floor with regret. I stand up, strong and ready. We have everything needed to escape. We could raid the place for food, but that would be a fruitless search. We got all our weapons supplies. Girls, let's get out of here.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go."

Marcus looks up and nods. He radio's in with the rest of the team and tells them to meet up at the Centaur. Whatever that is. We leave the rooms and head out the back door.

Marcus yells at the top of his voice, "Locust."

We all take cover and rain hell upon the creatures. They're almost as hideous as Sires. Almost. Sires are uglier because we have seen what they looked like before the transformation. We once knew the people behind the monster.

It makes it that much sadder to kill them. Because, honestly, we could be them right now. We just got so lucky that we didn't.

Anyway, we kill the locust and move on. Then it started. The razor hail. Then a bunch of locust show up and die. The glass that was shielding us from the razor hail breaks and comes pouring down.

"Okay, guess it's not always so bad!" Dom said.

Estelle and I break out laughing with that. We have no experience with razor hail, but we guess its nightmare to try and face it. Marcus and Meryl shake they're heads at us. We leave the building and go outside.

Think, we're free. Once we get pass the gate, we're free. We never have to see this place ever again. no more crying ourselves to sleep or screaming in agonizing pain. No more tests or small meals. No more tubes or Sires. No more.

We are free at last. Freedom, it tastes so sweet!

_Let's rob a liquor store on the way home!_

Estelle and I mentally laugh at that. Even Meryl giggles a little at that. we are forever free from New Hope.

"Let's make a run for the train carts," Dom suggested.

"Alright, but we'll need to find away around," Marcus replied.

We find a shelter and we run through that to the cart. We get onto the train and Marcus starts it up. We take cover from the locust. we kill them as we go.

"Last stop, freedom," Estelle yelled.

Just as good as any old and stuffy conductor. But she put her unique twist to it. It's just like Estelle to make things fun and new.

We jump off the train and run through the hail. We make it to a shelter. Then the rest of the team calls. Not good. Our ride home is taking a beating. Do any of us know how to fix a car?

_How the hell am I suppose to know?_

_Nope._

Great. We're dead.

_Is we stay here, we are. _

Meryl, Estelle and I work with Marcus and Dom to get rid of the locust. we move from shelter to shelter too. with little hope of escaping this god forsaken place.

Another hole comes and more locust follow. They're two of them, maybe three. We kill them and take they're shields. We saw them walk through the hail with them. This is our answer to getting through this.

Estelle and Meryl share one, Dom gets his own and Marcus grabs me. he pulls me in close so that our armor is touching.

"They're all taken, looks like we'll have to share," Marcus said.

we raise the shields and walk through the hail. We get to the next shelter and lower our shields. Marcus made it so that I was completely covered from the hail.

But the minute we make it, more locust show up. Don't they ever give up! But with the locust came a gift we never thought we would welcome.

"Alright, there we go! Regular ol' shitty weather!" Dom exclaimed.

"Heeelll Yeah!" Estelle rejoiced.

The bullets fly but we sooner or later kill all the locust. we make it to the Centaur. We meet the rest of the team. One man is blonde with goggles on top of his head. The other is a black man without sleeves.

_Hey look, Estelle, you're soul brother._

Estelle mentally laughs at that.

_Mm-mph, I sure hope so, he's a fine piece of black ass!_

I mentally chuckle at that. Meryl mentally growls at Estelle and her unwavering optimism. Estelle just laughs even more.

"Marcus, who are the kids?" the blonde man asked.

"Fellow Gears, got a problem with that?" Marcus dared.

"No," he replied.

"Baird, status on the Centaur?" Marcus said.

"Minor stuff, I'll have it repaired in a minute or two," Baird said.

"Reaver!" Dom shouted.

We all take cover and Baird gets underneath Centaur with Charlotte.

"That is, if we didn't have a Reaver swarm shitting down on us!" Baird replied bitterly.

"Just get the damn thing fixed, we'll hold them off!" Marcus replied.

"Yeah, baby, you're lucky, white boy! You gots us to cover you're skinny ass," Estelle shouted back, happily.

we fire at the Reaver, god, it's hideous. But it's all to no avail. Then Estelle comes up with a gutsy plan. That just might work! Meryl, are you for it?

_I thought Estelle would be asking the question. But yeah, I'm for it!_

_Alright, now that's what imma talkin about! Team work baby, it's a beautiful thing!_

"Yo, gears, cover me. I'm going in hot!" Estelle yelled.

She runs a fast pace and sticks the grenades onto the Reaver's legs. She gets away from the Reaver into its sight. she stands up straight and claps her hands as though she were a equisdor.

"Oi La," Estelle said.

The Reaver gives her a confused look. So do the locust riding it. they stare at Estelle as she holds her head up high. She's literally sticking up her nose to the locust.

I mentally laugh at that. Meryl mentally rolls her eyes to that. Estelle detonates the grenades and it kills the Reaver. I want to stop and applaud Estelle for her beautiful performance. But another Reaver comes and we got to kill that too.

"Baird, you almost done yet?" Marcus screamed over the gunfire.

"I'm trying," Baird yelled back.

"Get off his back, woman," Charlotte yelled.

Everyone except Marcus and Baird laughs at that. It looks like ol' Shalott has a sense of humor after all.

_And here we thought Shalott didn't know how to crack a joke!_

_Hello, Reaver swarm, did everyone forget?_

Calm down, we're getting to them. We refocus on killing the Reaver and getting out of here. we aim at the legs and it begins to weaken.

"Almost have it," Baird yelled.

Freedom!

The Reaver dies just as Baird finishes the repairs. Then enemy reinforcements show up.

"Good, let's get the hell outta here!" Marcus shouted.

We all run into the Centaur and make a speedy get away. the girls and I smile as New Hope disappears from our sight. for never again shall we see this aweful place.

_**A/N: hi, everyone! thanks for reading my story. first time with gears. so if there is any Q's or comments, leave them. it will help me improve my writing. i encourage you to review. hope you all enjoy!**_


	2. Shalott

**disclaimer: i don't own Gears of War. but Angel, Meryl, Estelle & Charlotte are my ideas!**

_**Shalott**_

"Did you get this, Control," Marcus asked.

I can just imagine what they're saying. They're talk about how there's no record of this and that Delta is crazy. Especially Marcus for believing such a tall tale. But it's the truth. And the honorable gears are going to pay for it with they're dignity.

I look away from Marcus. I fight back the tears that threaten to spill over the corner of my eyes. I hope none of the Gears see me like this. So vulnerable and weak. No way I can hid it from the girls. We're bound together in thought, they already know.

_Angel, if they believe us, there must be a reason._

And what would that be? Meryl.

_The world is insane._

Estelle and I look at Meryl. We question _her_ sanity. How does them believing us make the world insane? Please, do explain Meryl.

_Are you going to interrupt? Estelle, I'm looking at you. _

_Nah, I wanna to hear this!_

_Alright, we all know that that was insane. Not just our story but all those Locust and how they would not stop attacking us! They, the Gears, seemed ready to run for cover at any point of time. It looked like they had to force themselves to relax. That means that shit like that happens all the time. _

_If they are use to __that__, then there is no way the world is sane. These Locust are something straight from hell! They even have to come up to the surface! What type of creature has to do that? Other than a bed time monster._

_Summary theory: if the world is insane, then the Gears will believe our story._

We think about what Meryl has just told us. Our world was insane. There is no debating that. Not even Marcus would argue with that. But could it be that the rest of the world has become such? I shiver a little at the thought. The world has changed so much, and we weren't there to witness it.

We swallow hard at that. My pain is their pain. Their pain is mine. Nothing will ever change that fact. We shall always be connected to each other. I reach for both Meryl's and Estelle's hand. They give it to me. We intertwine our fingers with sisterhood.

We study the Gears. Though we barely know them, we know two major facts about them all.

They're good men. Because they helped us in our time of need. When it would've been safer for them not too.

They have they're own special bond. Nothing like ours. It seems they keep they're problems and sorrows to themselves. And that brings them together. The want to not be open and deal with their problems.

_It's one big dysfunctional family!_

I mentally roll my eyes at that. Estelle laughs at that. The conversation between Control and Marcus is over. I turn my attention to Marcus.

"That was Control. They want us to head back to Jacinto. They want to personally meet you four," Marcus said.

"Us four!" Shalott said.

"Yes," Marcus replied.

"Oh, come on, Shalott! Dis ain't New Hope we're talkin' 'bout! No skinny-ass man is goin' to hurt you!" Estelle reassured.

"Shalott? As in, 'The Lady of Shalott'?" Baird asked.

"Yeah, ain't it perdy," Shalott said sarcastically.

Dom chuckles at that. The black man has a booming laugh with that. Estelle smiles with that. I think we all just found out who Estelle's siting with on the way!

_Ah, hell yeah!_

Charlotte and Estelle wince in pain. Charlotte, or Shalott, withholds a cry of pain. She reaches for her should and finds there's blood on her hand.

"Oh . . ." Shalott whined.

"Come on, we got to get that looked at," Baird said.

The two of them get up and head to the back of the Centaur. It's the darkest part of the tank. There is only a faint red light. I hope Baird knows what he's doing.

"Alright, what up with the nickname?" Dom asked.

"Estelle, she came up with the nickname," I said.

"Oh, yeah, right! Ait, you know that Shalott is a badass. I mean, she's a freakin smart person. I mean, freakin smart. Like, Niles smart, at the age of 15. So, one day, I ask about her.

"Now, I don't know 'bouts you, but I didn't know how to a-noun-ce-ate Charlotte. I a-noun-ce-ate-ed it Shalott, instead of _Char_lotte. Anyway, they told no nothing 'bout's her. Jackasses!

"Then lil' Angel and Meryl heres heard 'bouts my frick up and they don't leaves me alone. They pick on me for my frick up and . . . let's just say, the name stuck," Estelle told.

"Uuuh, translation?" Dom asked.

"One day Estelle asks about Charlotte, since she was a child prodigy working at New Hope. Now, we never meet actually meet Charlotte but we did hear about her. So Estelle asked about her, but Estelle pronounced it wrong. She said Shalott instead of Charlotte.

"The scientist didn't tell her anything about her. But we heard about her little mistake. We use to tease her about it. Whenever we weren't in agonizing pain.

"But I had no I idea that our little tease hurt her so much," I told

Meryl and I look at the hurting Estelle. She really does hate it when we tease her about her mistake.

_'Cause, that's how I talk! That's how I roll, bitches. Ain't no nobody tellin' me how to speakin!_

_Damn._

I had no idea that it hurt you so much. I totally forgot that you didn't get to finish middle school. And you're old neighborhood. Sorry Estelle.

_Its fine, ait. Just don't remind me, is all._

I chuckle at that. I know Meryl is sorry for hurting Estelle, but she won't admit it. Even though Meryl feels the most remorse, she's very close to Estelle; she'll never admit it. In this way, Meryl is stubborn. She also has this fear that if she admits that she's wrong, she'll get hurt. Just like when she failed a test at New Hope.

_Meanwhile:_

I take my shirt off and use it to cover my breast. He clears his throat. God, I hate this. He's probable having a sex fantasy about me. I know the life of a soldier. I heard so many stories from my grandfather when he was alive. Rest in peace, Grandpapa.

Eight to nine months of the year, they're out in the field. The little time they have home is usually spent sleeping. The life of a soldier is an action-less one. Sexually, I mean.

The only time I know of a soldier getting some is when they go into the service with a girlfriend or they're higher rank. The higher the rank, the more free time they have when they return home.

It just had to be a man. If it was a woman, this wouldn't be a problem. Unless they're homosexual. Which I don't see, but it's still a possibility. Maybe I'll get luck and this guy be gay.

I look at Baird. He swallow hard as he cleans the needle. He has already done the inspection. Nope, he's heterosexual. I can tell how he's avoiding eye contact and swallowing hard. His body language screams sex fantasies.

I mentally roll my eyes. After everything is clean, including the wound, Baird injects the anistetics. I wince at the brief pain. Baird removes the needle and puts it back in the first aid kit. He begins to stitch up the wound. I look at his work.

I can see he's trying to be gentle. And he's also trying to be professional. At least he's succeeding in being gentle. But I give him credit; he's trying to be good at this. It takes awhile to require a steady hand to stitch a human up.

"So, Baird, you're a mechanic," I commented.

"Yeah, so," he replied.

"Do you practice medicine in your free time?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Then why did you come back here with me. A medical professional should be doing this," I commented.

He doesn't get mad at me, like I expected him to. He takes a deep breath and heavily exhales. I can see he's trying to concentrate on sewing up the wound. Baird is also trying to figure out a way to respond to my comment.

"Well, we don't have that luxury. You have a mechanic who knows how to use a first aid kit. And that's it," Baird replied.

"I have a doctor's degree as well as a chemist degree," I told.

He finishes up the last stitch and ties it off. He's a bit ruff with the ending knot. I don't blame him. It sounds like I'm giving him a hard time about helping me out.

"You critiquing my work?" Baird asked mad.

"No, I'm not critiquing . . . just trying to have a conversation with you," I said.

Baird puts back all the stuff he got out. I look at his work. It's really not that bad. I've seen highly decorated scientist who worked at New Hope done a crappier job than Baird. I look at the pale skinned, blue eyed, man that is in fact Baird.

Baird looks up at me when he's done. He clears his throat and I get the message. He looks away and I put my shirt back on. I tap him on the shoulder once I'm done.

"So, you're an engineer. You're handsome and you know it. What made a handsome engineer like yourself join the army?" I asked.

"My inheritance," Baird answered.

"And rich. Damn. Damon, you go everything," I commented.

"Anything else you want to know? Would you like an autobiography?" Baird said bitterly.

"No, just one more thing. Why an engineer?" I asked.

"Because, machines are the only thing that bring me joy. Other than killing Locust," Baird said.

Baird gets up to leave. I grab his arm and pull him towards me.

"What the hell?" Baird asked.

"Now it's my turn to share. Besides, what do you have to look forward back there? You in a hurry to talk with Marcus or something?" I asked.

He looks forward at the group. Estelle is talking about my nickname. I know because she's saying my name and my nickname. I wait for Baird to reply.

"Hell no, alright, Charlotte, what's you're life story?" Baird asked.

I smile at that. He sits next to me. He looks me in the eyes with his beautiful light blue eyes. Gorgeous, rich and smart. Damn, what a man . . . if only I were shallow.

If I were shallow, I would be after Baird like brides in New York with a design bridal sale going on. But I'm not shallow. So, the only thing I want from Baird is his company.

"Well my life story starts when I was born, unlike you're life story . . ." I began.

_Back with Marcus:_

"Shit, get in a seat! Locust," Marcus growled.

Marcus takes the driver seat while we sit down. The black man sits with Estelle. I sit with Dom. Meryl takes the inside tarot. I got to say Marcus can drive like a mad man.

"Does he always drive like this?" I asked.

"Nah, just when they're Locust around does he drive like this. Of course, he's always been a speed demon," Dom said.

Just then Marcus takes a shape turn. Oh frick! Meryl! Help him out up there! Please, before we all break our necks!

_I'm trying! The damn things won't stand still. Now I see why the others hate Locust so much. They're a pain in the ass to get rid of!_

_Oh my god! I know it's like, bad timin' an' all, but Imma sittin next to DA COLE TRAIN!_

You're right, Estelle. Terrible timing. Plus, who the frick is Cole Train?

_Augustus Cole! DA Cole Train! Number 83, Eagles, Cougars and the Jaquires!_

Not ringing a bell!

_We don't know who the hell he is! _

_Damn, you're killing me!_

_We all will be dead if I can't get a shot at these damn Locust!_

"Marcus, slow down so Meryl can kill the Locust," I shouted.

"Damn, girl. I know the engine is loud but damn!" Dom replied.

Marcus slows down enough so that Meryl can get a few decent shots at the Locust. After Meryl kills all the Locust, Marcus speeds up again. Where's the fire?

After that, we sort of fell into a routine. Every hour someone would take the tarot. Only once did Marcus let go of the steering wheel. That was only to Dom who toke over so that Marcus could take a nap.

Finally, we see it, a city up ahead. It looks beautiful, with the rising sun. The rays hit the sleeping city and reflect off the shining surfaces. Making the city look as though it's shining with heavens light. I tap Marcus on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Angel," Marcus said.

"What's the name of that city up ahead?" I asked.

"That's Jacinto, you're new home," Marcus said.

_author's note: sorry it's been along time. i just wanted this chapter to be good. anyway, here's the theme with the titles of the chapters. it will be the name of a song. i love music so much, so, play a few happy tunes and enjoy the chapter. please leave reviews. i'm actually depating with myself if i should even continue on with it. _


	3. Say It Ain't So!

**disclaimer: i don't own Gears of War! but Angel, Meryl, Estelle & Shalott are my ideas! **

_**Say It Ain't So**_

We march in step with one another as we make our way to Col. Victor Hoffman's office. This man will decide our fate. I'm confident that he'll put us together. Not even Niles, pure evil, separated us. Even when he put us into stasis. We knock at Colonel's door and wait for his reply.

"Come in," Hoffman said.

We walk into his office. We stand at attention.

"Seats," Hoffman said.

We take a seat with the very few chairs there are. We wait, quietly, for Hoffman to continue.

"You girls are from New Hope," Hoffman asked.

"Yes, sir! All four of us. Though Sha- I mean Charlotte, didn't get any field training," I told.

"State your names soldiers," Hoffman demanded.

We get up, get in line and snap to attention. I think this is how you do it. We state our names exactly how Dom showed us.

"Sergeant Angela Dawn, Sir," I stated.

"Corporal Meryl Winters, Sir," Meryl stated.

"Private Estelle Riggers, Sir," Estelle stated.

"Physician and Scientist Charlotte E. Wagner," Shalott said.

"Nicely done, girls. Take your seats," Hoffman said.

We go back to our seats and wait for Hoffman to finish.

"I've made a decision. Sgt. Dawn and Pvt. Riggers will be joining Bravo with Mataki as the leader. Charlotte will become Maryon Hayman's apprentice and Winter's will be put on guard duty on a rig," Hoffman said.

"What!" we all shouted.

"Sir, please, we can't be separated. We're too close and Estelle… well, let's just say she shouldn't be left alone," I said.

_Crap! Imma goin' to be all alone! Shit!_

No you aren't, not if I can help it. Estelle, remain calm.

_We're screwed._

"Please, Sir, we do better together, as a team, then we do separated. Please don't separate us. We were trained with one another," I said.

"I wish I could, but there are already too many teams out there. They need more men… or women. I'm sorry, this has to be done. If I could, I would put you all together in a team," Hoffman said.

I sigh heavily. Estelle, you won't be alone. You'll have me by your side. Always! Meryl, I'll be checking up on you. We will be together again, I promise you all this.

_And we will always have each other in our heads. I don't know how you could even think that we will be separated. I mean, so long as we can read each other's mind, we'll never be technically separated._

That's true. Come on, time to go. we get up, stand in one line, snap to attention and wait for him to dismiss us.

"Yes, Sir," we all said.

"You're all dismissed… except you, Charlotte. Please stay behind. There is a matter we want to talk to you about," Hoffman said.

"Yes, Sir," Shalott said.

We do a half face and walk out of the room. We see a woman waiting for us at the door. A blond-haired, or fair-haired, and green eyed woman waits for us outside of the office.

"I'm Lt. Anya Stroud, I'm here to take you to the showers and get you settled in," Anya said.

"Thanks," I said.

She leads the way to the showers. Only I decide to take a shower. Estelle and Meryl need time together to say good-bye. They really are close. Sorta like Cole is to Baird. Day and night. The best of friends and foils.

Yes, I've notice they're friendship. Even though I haven't known them long, Delta, I feel like they're my family. Along with Estelle and Meryl. I feel like we own them, too.

I feel like we should repay them for helping us out. I mean, it's not everyday that we meet men who are willing to save three strangers. Besides, I can see that these men are good. And that they deserve the best.

_I agree with you, Angel. We should do something for them._

_I second that notion, Meryl!_

It's agreed, then, we'll repay Delta!

But first, we need to learn a lot about them.

This is what we'll do. Estelle, ask Anya what she knows about them. I'll talk to Marcus and the others. Meryl, ask the people at the rigs what they know about Delta.

_Gots it!_

_Ay-aye, Capyton._

Anya takes Meryl and Estelle to our rooms. I go into the showers and turn on the water. Nothing but cold.

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I step in and feel the cold water seep into my skin. Oh man, it's freezing!

I go under the water and let out a groan. It's so cold! But the water feels amazing. How it washes away our sorrow. Our painful memories of New Hope. Of the last piece of evidence that we were at New Hope. The water washes away the solidify liquid in my hair.

It's a wonderful and painful process, but one I feel is well worth the pain. I remember my shower at home when dad turned off the tank so that we could install a tankless water heater. Oh man, I still laugh at the memory today.

I hope my father is alright. God, fourteen years. I wonder how much he has changed. He's probable an old man by now. I sure hope he's alive. I start to sing.

Whenever I think about my father, I always begin to sing. If I'm in the shower, I mean. I know it's a weird habit I have. But it's mine and I'd never do anything to get rid of it.

I sing The Battle of Hymn of the Republic. I guess that's a fitting song to sing. I mean, my name is Angel and I'm joining the army. I get loud as I move along in the song.

I'm sure no one else is in the showers. So no one will mind. then I fear footsteps. I turn around and see Marcus! Oh no, this is bad! I blush red. I turn off the water and go to the door. It's just big enough to cover all of my breast and a lot of my legs.

"Hi Marcus . . . what are you doing in the women's shower room?" I asked.

"I heard singing and I decide to investigate it," Marcus said.

I nod at that. I turn the water back on and continue on with my shower. I can feel Marcus stare at my back as I wash my hair. I wonder, how long has it been since he has been with a woman?

"So, is the war that despairing? That no one sings in the shower," I asked.

"Well, some of them sing. It's just not as heavenly as yours was," Marcus admitted.

I turn around and see that he's blushing and trying to hide it. I smile and turn back around. I see they have typical, military-brand hair products. I mentally sigh at that.

Again, I'll just have to deal with it. I'm surprised they have any hair products at all. I mean, this is the military, they're suppose to be a lack of products. I take the shampoo and rub it into my hair.

I sing again. This time I sing Say It Ain't So by Weezer. It's a fitting song for me. I wish to be a complete team with Estelle, Meryl . . . heck, I even want Shalott on my team.

But I can't, so I sing of my sorrows. I sing as though no one else was present. But I knew that Marcus was still here. Watching intently as I wash away the remains of the shampoo in my hair.

Once I finish singing Say It Ain't So, I begin to put the conditioner in my hair. I now Marcus has something to say. I can just feel it in my heart.

"Got something to say, Marcus," I asked.

"The first song you sang was The Battle of Hymn of the Republic and then you sang Say It Ain't So. what happened? You're adrenaline rush wore off or something," Marcus asked.

I laugh at that. I guess my happiness did dampen. I wonder if Marcus's happiness would dampen if he were force to join a new squad. But I doubt Hoffman would do that. Marcus is already part of a full team.

"You can say that. I'm just sad that I won't be with my friends. You see, Hoffman is splitting us up. Estelle and I will still be on the same team, but Meryl and Shalott will be in separate worlds. Meryl will be on guard duty while Shalott has to assist Maryon Hayman," I told.

"Oh, ouch, I-I feel sorry for Shalott. She has to work for Doc Hayman," Marcus said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"The him is a her, and yes, I do. I know a lot of people here, sadly," Marcus said.

I turn around and look at Marcus. Why are you always so sad? You try to hide it with your monotone voice and careless eyes. I can see it in your soul. What lengthens Romeo's, Marcus's, day? If only I knew.

"Do you know a Mataki? Evidently Estelle and I will be part of they're team," I said.

"Yeah . . . I know Mataki. You're going to be under Bernie?" Marcus asked.

"Is he a he or a she?" I asked.

"A she," Marcus said.

I laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Marcus asked.

"Woman just rule this world! I mean, I've meet a Lieutenant that's a female. I just learn that the head of medicine and my new team are both women. We freakin' rule this school," I said triumphantly.

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head," Marcus said.

I laugh at that. Marcus laughs with me. I believe I've done him some good. I wonder if Marcus ever laughs. I guess not. I mean, his laugh sounded unused and foreign. I better fix that.

I wash out the conditioner and start to scrub my body with the stinky soap.

"From the top to the bottom. At the bottom I stop. At the core I'm forgotten. In the middle of my thoughts. Taken far from my safety. The pictures there. When everyone escaped me. But why should I care," I sang.

"What is wrong with you? You go from song to song. What are you, a caged canary?" Marcus asked.

I laugh out so loud with that. I guess I never thought about how much I love to sing. Then again, Marcus did say people here don't sing very much, so I might just be him. I smile. Payback is a bitch!

"Well then, you shouldn't be complaining. After all, you're the one who said I have the most angelic voice here," I shot back.

I turn around and see him blushing a deep crimson red color. I laugh at that. He's actually kind cute when he blushes. It hides all the scars on his pale face. Which also makes his almost non-existent blue eyes pop.

I turn around and finish my shower. After all the residue is gone, I go to the wooden board that serves as a door.

"Marcus, can you be a sweetie and hand me that towel on the hook?" I asked.

"I'm not you shittin slave, get the damn towel yourself," Marcus retorted.

I sigh heavily. He wants to see me naked. I get it. He's stuck with a bunch of men and hardly ever sees a female. Now he has the chance to see one without clothes. I get it. But sadly, he doesn't know me.

I open the door and in a blink of an eye get the towel and wrap it around me. I have experience wrapping myself quickly. Poor Marcus didn't get to see a thing. I really do need to hook him up with a chick. Maybe that Anya chick. She seemed nice enough.

I sigh heavily. Men are men, wherever you go. Because most of the males scientist at New Hope tried to look at me while I changed too. I guess evolution can't do everything. But I can still hope. Can't I?

"You're a little speed demon," Marcus commented.

"So are you, Marcus," I replied simply.

I turn on my heels, get my clothes and walk out of the shower room. I go to my room. I know where it is because Estelle is streaming me imagines she got when she first walked down the hallways. From the corner of my eye, I can see that any man in the halls is stopping whatever they were doing and now staring at me as I walk-by.

Men are pigs. They really are.

I just smile at the men as I make my way through the halls. I get to my room quickly enough. I wave at the men and give them a big smile.

"Good-bye, boys," I said.

I close the doors on them. I turn around and lay against the closed door. I sink into the floor with a giant sigh. Oh man, I bet that'll come back to haunt me. In hinedsight, I should have changed in the showers. Then it would've been one man to see me, instead of many.

_Damn, you really screwed the pooch this time. _

Thanks Meryl, I feel so much better. Not!

_It ain't so bad. You just thinkin' it's bad 'cause a lot more men saw you in a towel. It won't happen again and we now it._

Hoffman doesn't. I just wanted to make a point and now look what I did. I can't do anything right.

_Dat ain't true! Members that time when I tried to sneak into the kitchen and I was goin' to get caught. Then you distract 'em. _

He was a new-by. He had no clue that I was one of the test subjects. He must have thought I was Niles daughter or something. You know, bring-your-kid-to-work day. Anyway, we just talked. I'm pretty sure you'd done the same for me.

_Not at dat time, bitches._

It was nothing.

_That's what Estelle's saying. It's not a small thing. It was huge. You saved her black-ass. _

_Dat's fine-ass to you, bitch!_

We all laugh at that and come together to have a big group hug. My pain is their pain. Their memories are mine as well. what happens to one happens to all of us.

"All for one and one for all," I said.

_Amen to dat!_

_Hell yeah!_

We come out of our embrace.

So, I think the best way to help Delta is to get them all a girlfriend. At least, Marcus anyway.

"Yeah, I talked to Anya 'bouts Delta. Evidently Dom had a wife an' two kids before the war. Da kids are dead, but the wife is believed to be alive," Estelle said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to the people down at the Launch. See what I can cover up about Delta's history. I have a feeling Marcus is hiding something from us," Meryl said.

"Oh, Meryl, stop being the negative Nelly!" I said.

_author's note: well, here it is. chapter three. i would love more reviews! if anyone has any ideas at all for song names, i'll gladly except them. the next chapter is where the plot thickens, so keep on reading and reviewing! _


	4. Benny and the Jets

**disclaimer: i don't own GOW, but Angel, Estelle, Meryl, Shalott, Vince and Tobias are my ideas!**

_Note to readers: okay, chapter 4! Tobias is pronounced TO-BEE-AHS, i decided to have the German pronouncation instead of the English. and Jonesey is pronounced Jones-ee. look up the names of two characters i brought into this chapter on ! i believe you'll get a kick out of it, i hope. anyway, enjoy the chapter._

_**Benny and the Jets**_

I walk on down to the Launch. There is no such thing as a 'vacation' for the army. Angel is going to have one-on-one talk with each member of Delta; Estelle has already spoken to Anya about Delta. Now I need to talk to my superior about them.

Well, technically, he's not my superior. Just a teammate who can help me out. His name is Vincent Jones. I can't believe Hoffman called me into his office just to give me some advice. I guess he really does feel bad about splitting up the group.

I see the giant launch platform. I'm guessing that this is my stop. Am I just suppose to guard this thing all day? God, no wonder why he has to pull teams apart! This job is so boring! No one would volunteer down here.

It's just like grade school! No one volunteers to answer the tough question and so the teacher picks on a kid at random. Except on a much larger scale. And there are more reluctant adults.

Damn it!

I climb my way up the rig. I feel my muscle tighten as I use them to climb. I let out a grunt as I make my way up. Finally, I get up to railing. I haul myself over the railing and land on my feet.

A black-haired, dark olive skinned, brown-eyed man turns around and looks at me. I stand up and walk over to the man.

"Hey, I'm Meryl Winters. I'm suppose to guard this rig or something," I said.

"Oh, I heard about you! Welcome to Tara. That's the name of the rig. I'm Vincent Jones, you're co-worker, call me Vince," the man said.

He puts his hands out to shake and I ignore it. If I were to touch him, I would probable end up flipping him onto his back and breaking it. I'm not good with physical contact and people in general.

He withdraws his hand. He looks towards the sky while I look at the ground. Okay, this is uncomfortable. Say something you damn idiot! And nothing about his name. It's strange because it's an English name and he looks like a sand village kid.

"So, what up with Delta?" I asked.

"Well . . . if mankind was hanging on by a thread, Delta would be that damn thread. They're sort of the reason most of the important things get done around here," Vince said.

"So basically, by what you're telling me, Delta's the real army while everyone else is back up?" I asked.

"Yeah basically," Vince said.

"What I want to know is what is they're background. Like did Marcus do anything that would piss-off Hoffman?" I asked.

"Marcus Fenix! Hell yeah! Duh!" Vince said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, what the hell was it? Come on, inform the clueless at large here!" I demanded.

"Marcus Fenix disobeyed a military. He was posted on a lookout. He said screw it, I'm saving my bastard of a father, and blew that popsicle stand. Dad died anyway and Marcus got sent to jail for four years. Then Hoffman put a pardon on all the prisoners . . . except," Vince said.

"Marcus," I finished.

"Yeah. He got lucky that Dom, childhood friend and practically adopted little brother, was sent to free the prisoners. He said . . ." Vince said.

"Screw it, I'm saving my asshole of a best friend, and blew that shitty door down," I said.

"Nooooh. He said 'Jack, open this door' and a robot opened the door. They escaped the prison and Marcus re-enlisted in the army," he finished.

"Oh," I replied. "My bad."

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

I think about that for a reason. I could tell a lie. I'm sure that I can still lie and not get caught. I can still use sarcasm. But there is a chance I could be wrong. If I get caught lying, it wouldn't end so well. Screw it, I'm going with the truth.

"Delta saved my friends and I sorry asses from a research facility called New Hope. We decided we own them one and we're trying to figure out what exactly to do," I told.

"Oh that's simple. Hook Anya up with Marcus. Those two have know each since childhood. I think Marcus needs someone to call his own . . . and I mean a woman, dammit! Help Dom track down his wife. Get someone else who Baird can argue with and just have someone talk Thrashball with Cole," Vince said.

"Thanks, that was a big help!" I said.

And I'm not even trying to be sarcastic. I'm truly grateful. He just made my life a whole hell of a lot easier. Now all I have to do is get to Angel and Estelle with this information.

"No problem. Better get ready, you're shift is about to begin," Vince said.

"Shifts, what shifts?" I asked.

"For the next six hours, you're going to be watching this rig. That means going in circle all over the rig. Hour after hour after hour after hour! Until you're shifts up," Vince said.

I feel my eyes shrink into the size of a pea. I think I'm going to go insane on this rig. This is the crappiest job there is! And I'm stuck with it until a new position opens up! Ah shit!

"Meryl, are you okay?" Vince asked.

"If I scream, pin me down and give me a sedative. Then call doctor Hayman and ask for her new assistant to aid in whatever treatment they give me," I told.

"Oh, Meryl, you'll do fine! It's not that boring. Most times people end up talking with one another. Even if they're not on they're shifts," Vince said.

I snap out of my mental breakdown and look at the obvious superior of the rig. I can't believe, it's a hillbilly. Then I take a look around. Oh my god! I'm, literally, surrounded by idiots. Hillbilly after hillbilly! Am I the only person here not from the South!

I look at Vince and realize that I'm not alone. He's like the total opposite of everyone else here. Well educated, speaks without an accent, dark skinned and has long black hair.

He could be my Yin. Yin is the darkness, strength, man. Yang is the light, softness, woman. My skin is a creamy white color. My eyes are a sky blue color. While his is a nice dark chocolate brown. His skin is a light leather brown.

"Jones, who's dis lady here?" the leader asked.

"Oh, right. This is Meryl Winters, Sir!" Vince said.

"Jones?" I asked.

He snapped to attention really fast. Not even I saw it, damn. And I'm a freak of nature. I wonder why he gets so nerves around the hillbilly.

"I'm porting in for my shift," I said plainly.

"I'd take it dat y'all got's it unders control! Have a nice day, lady," the leader said.

He tips his hat to me and leaves me. I chuckle at his Southern ways. I see Jones relax and become his usual self.

"So, Jonesey, what up with the Cole train?" I asked.

He rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head.

"Please tell me the answer. Where you living under a rock for the past fourteen years?" he asked.

"Something like that," I answered.

"Tsk, the Cole Train is the best Thrashball player slash locust screwing gear of our time," Jonesey said.

_At Jacinto's Medical Center:_

I knock lightly on the door. A female's voice says "Come in."

I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for the meeting. After the girls left, Hoffman asked a lot of questions about New Hope. I answer every single last one of them to the best of my abilities. He toke notes all by himself. The Blondie with green eyes looked amazed at such a feet. I guess Hoffman wanted to keep it a secret. Not even his secretary saw the notes.

I open the door and enter the room. I see Doc Hayman. She has brown hair and crazy green eyes. I can see why Hoffman wished me the best of luck with her. She can give Marcus a run for his money. And Marcus is the craziest and bravest man I know. Then again, I don't know many people anymore.

Yet I have to admit, out the few people I know, Baird is still the most handsome man I've ever meet. That's with a dirty face and in need of a good shave. Ah shit, this isn't good. I've got to stop thinking about him.

We talked a lot on the ride to Jacinto. I've learned a lot about him. Such as why he hates his parents so much. They made him go to social events and restricted him from playing. They even forbidden him from making machines at the age of ten.

And machines are the only thing that bring him joy.

Stop thinking about like that. Don't of him like you did Niles. Don't do it, Charlotte! Don't make the same mistake twice in your life. Learn from your past.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte E. Wagner. You're new assistant," I said.

I extend my hand. She looks at it and studies it. When she sees I'm not retracting my hand, she brings out her own and shakes it. It was firm grip and somewhat crushing, but I refuse to back down.

She ends the handshake and looks over papers. Patient files. And there's a lot of them. I can see why she needs an assistant. There's no way she can do all those on her own. Even if she doesn't sleep at night.

"Go back to Hoffman, get another job. I don't need an intern to train. I need someone with a degree! Someone who can actually make a decision on they're own. Someone who won't get in my way," Hayman said.

I narrow my eyes at her. Rotten ass bitch! How the hell does she know that I'm worthless?

"I have a high degree in medicine, physical and mental! And a masters in chemical make-up. I've worked at the most prestigious research facilities of its time and gotten offers from worldreowned hospitals _and_ chemical making companies! Do you think I have enough brain power to decide whether I should give a depressed Mexican soldier Lithium or Cybalta?" I retorted angrily.

She looks up from the files she was reading and studies me. She puts the files down on her desk and studies me some more. I swear I'm about ready to kill this woman.

I was a child prodigy. I could play Beethoven and Mozart without assistance and by heart by the age of 6. I was studying collage material by the time I finished elementary school. I started working in an adult world by the age of fifteen. How dare she question me! How dare she belittle my intellect.

I was, to say in the least, piqued about her statement.

"Here, you're first patient, Tobias Astaroth. The prick got himself captured by a Locust and barely made it out. But not without paralyzing his leg first. I wish you luck with the treatment," Hayman said.

She extends her hand with the file. I take the file and read it over. Tobias isn't exactly new to the hospital grounds or Hayman. Looks like he's gotten several ribs fractured or broken. Strained his left ankle and wrist and gotten almost twelve stitches on his right shoulder.

But he's only been here twice. Shit, this guy knows how to take a beating. I wonder if this is a good sign or not, but he's my first patient. And I'll sure as hell treat him like he were dying.

She dismisses me and I bolt. I head towards Tobias's room. I walk in and see that two other somewhat healthy gears are looking at his leg. I see a shot whole on his leg. They injected him. But with what is the question.

The two gears leave him be and I go to him. He has blonde hair and light green eyes. He reminds me of Baird, a little. His hair is golden blonde, eyes a lime green and skin a nice brown color.

But something about him reminds me of him . . . the goggles! That's it! The goggles. He has the same goggles as Baird. Except his are around his neck. That's what's the same.

"Tobias, what have you done this time?" I asked.

He gives me a confused look. He studies me before he speaks. Why does everyone I meet do that to me?

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I've read you're file. Hayman doesn't have the patience to deal with you, so she sent me in to do it. I suggest you don't end up in her hospital anytime soon. She'll shoot you. I'm Dr. Wagner, you're temporary doctor," I said.

"Shit! I've only been here once before," Tobias said.

"Twice. This would be your third time in this hospital," I corrected.

I inspect his wound.

"Alright, I want to know how the hell you got this?" I asked.

"I'm doing my thing when all of a suddenly my squad gets under attach. The nearest Locust grabs me and drags me down to hell. AKA the Hollows. They put me in a coffin and 'process' me! Whatever the hell that is! Then they injected me with this weird non-liquid and the next thing I know I couldn't move my own damn leg," Tobias said.

I sigh heavily with that. It sounds like they injected with a sniper's shot. It's a drug made to slow down a soldiers' heart rate. They had it slowly injected so they could control how fast the heart beaten. Too much at once would kill them.

My grandfather had told me a buddy of his was a sniper. And that he used the sniper's shot because there was no other way to get a decent shot of the enemy. The whole point of slowing down one's heart is to minimize the amount of shaking the body does.

Rest in peace, grandpapa.

There was never a medicine invented to make your heart beat faster though. But there is something else. It's an old treatment, but I think it could work. It's a blue solidified liquid that you inject to induce an adrenaline rush.

I get the old medicine and return with it in a shot needle. He groans at the sight of me.

"Serious, is there any treatment options that don't require a shot?" Tobias asked.

"No, now shut up!" I told.

I go over to Tobias and prepare him for the injection. Once he's ready, I stab the needle into his leg. He lets out a shout of pain and I remove the needle.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked.

"Yes!" he replied.

I chuckle as his response. I sign the release form and hand it to him. He gets up and I can see that the adrenaline rush begin to take affect.

"I suggest you run your little heart out. Because if you don't exercise that leg, there's a good chance we'll have to apputate it. Now, run!" I commanded.

He runs out of the hospital. I laugh as I see him vanish from sight. First patient and he's already ready to leave the hospital. Not bad for the first day on the job.

_That evening at a local bar:_

I can't believe Marcus invited me to have a drink with him and the guys. Estelle mentally warned me not to drink too much. And Estelle is the laid back one of the group. If she's worrying, then I should be very cautious.

I know perfectly well what alcohol does to me. It ain't pretty. So, I'll have a few shots. A couple of laughs and maybe some stories from back in the day. Then I'll blow this popsicle stand.

"Budweiser!" Marcus and I requested at the same time.

Okay, awkward. Marcus and I look away from each other as we wait for our beers. Then in comes Dom. He hugs Marcus and I so that we are together. Worst. Timing. Ever. He lets go of us and sits next to me.

I decide to have my one-on-one chat with him while I'm sober.

"So, Dom, I heard you have a wife. What she like?" I asked.

I see him look to the floor and I'm filled with chagrin. I shouldn't have asked him about her. He lost her and his kids. I should have been more sensitive to his feelings. Way to go, Angel! You idiot!

"I'm sorry way too soo . . ." I said.

"No! It's just, it's been so long. We had two kids and then the Locust attack and . . . god, it's been so long. Anya said that there's a chance she maybe on Mount Kaidar and that Hoffman is going to be sending us their tomorrow. Can you believe it, I'm finally going to get my wife back! after all these years," Dom said.

I smile at him. All he really wants is his wife back. Estelle, Meryl and I would totally help him with that. Okay, so I got Marcus and Dom. Now I just need Cole and Baird. And that shouldn't be too hard. Mission almost complete.

"Ah crap, please tell she ain't . . ." Baird whined.

"She is, so shut the hell up!" Marcus barked.

"Hey now, I don't know about all of you, but this is happy hour. I came here to drink until I'm hammered!" I said.

Oh shit! Estelle, forgive me.

"Oh hell yeah, don't worry 'bouts 'em other boys! I'll run 'em over if they gets a little to close. Just say the word lil' Angel!" Cole said.

"Thanks Cole," I replied.

It's not the other men I worry about. It's something else entirely.

We have our beers. After Marcus and I finish our first beer, Dom dares Marcus to have a shot of taquila on steroids. I swear, it'll give you the hangover from hell.

"Don't worry little Miss Priss, I'll drink with you. Little girl," I said with a laugh.

Marcus orders two shots of it at that. I clap and the others cheer us on. oh god, what the hell have I gotten Marcus and myself into? The shots are poured and I take one. We take a shot together. Then we have another and, before I know it, we're drunk.

I say something I would have never even thought. I look into Marcus's almost non-existent light blue eyes and smile at him. he probable thinks whatever I say next I would never mean in a million years.

"I want to screw you so bad," I said.

Alcohol doesn't make me horny or even stupid. It makes me honest. Instead of impairing my ability to make rational decisions, it impairs my ability to lie. I don't know why that is. It's just a weird side-affect of the Imulsion in my body. Estelle knew that it did the most damage to myself. That's why she warned me.

I'm such an idiot. Damn it! I screwed up big time! Nice going Angel!

"No you don't. you're just saying that because you hammered," Dom said.

"No, I am," I said.

I look into Marcus's eyes with all the longing in the world.

_ANGEL!_

Ow, what Meryl! You can obviously see that I'm busy here!

_You have got to know this! Marcus went to jail!_

WHAT!

_Yeah, he disobeyed a military order and was sent to jail. He left his post to save his father from death. He ended up losing his freedom and his father._

! Why Marcus? Why!

_There's more, he has a thing for Anya Stroud!_

What!

_Yeah, they have known each other since childhood. It's said that he has had a thing for her since they were teenagers. Just hasn't made his move yet._

No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, NO! This shit can't be happening! It can't be happening! Damn it! Why does this have to happen to me? The man I love love's another woman! Oh god, why!

I get up and run away. I run away from the bar, from the city, from the world. I just run my little broken heart out.

_A/N: hi again. i wish you guys would leave one dang review! i swear, it won't kill you to write one. anyway, off my temper tamtrem, enjoy this chapter. i'll put up the next chapter soon enough. enjoy my ducklings! (Anyone who reads my chapter is a duckling, a potiental author.)_


	5. Sorrow

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. i've given up on you guys. i'm just going to write this story with or without your reviews! so, this is just a filler chapter. the next one is going to be short but important. plot wise, i mean. enjoy, my ducklings (whoever you guys are)._

**disclaimer: i don't own GOW! but Angel, Meryl, Estelle, Shalott, Vincent & Tobias are my ideas!**

_**Sorrow **_

I cry. I cry like I've never cried before. I somehow know, incredible, that I'm alone. Not even Estelle or Meryl can feel my pain now. For they don't know what it is like to have a man break your heart. And, sadly, they're not close enough to feel my pain.

I've learned that they have to be within a certain perimeter to get that connection. They know that I was crying when I left the bar, but they have no idea where I am at right this second.

I fall down on my knees, crying out in pain. Oh god, why does it hurt so much? Why must I feel this pain in my heart? Why? What have I done to deserve this sort of pain?

I remember every time I misbehaved. Every time I committed a sin against god and didn't apologize. I remember how hard I fought back at New Hope. How easily I talked to, and lied to myself, that scientist. How I easily killed Locust after Locust ever since I escaped from New Hope.

Oh god, is it because I kill Locust that god's punishing me?

There is no other explanation. That must be it. Locust must be some sort of deformed human. And I'm slaughtering them one by one. And He is punishing me for it.

Is that it, God?

I sob heavily as I wait for a reply.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" a man said.

I look up and see a man my age. Well, not really. I look fifteen but I'm really nearing thirty, in reality. He's in his mid twenties, tanned skin, green eyed and blonde haired. He's taller and way muscular than I am.

I blank on the question he just asked me. Oh yeah, what am I doing on the floor. Wait, sobbing. That's right. Dammit! Why?

"Crying my heart out on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams," I cried out to the man.

He comes to my side and holds me in his arms. I wonder why a complete and utter strange would be helping me out. I feel a tear escape my eye. The man turns me around and wipes the tear away. I give the stranger a small, sad, smile.

How I wish he knew how much he was helping me right now.

"Well . . . don't. Crying isn't a good look for you," he said.

I laugh at that. It was a hurtful, painful, laugh. I felt like if I didn't laugh, that I would cry out in pain again. Oh man, this how Marcus must have felt like when I got him to laugh in the showers. Oh god!

I feel it again. I feel my heart break into two. It's torn. One wants to move on so that Marcus could be with the girl he wants to be with. And the other wanting to make him see that he belongs to me. That he is mine. And that I am his.

I want to be with him. I also want him to be with the girl that he wants to be. Oh god, why? I feel like crying out in pain yet again. As my heart rips into two, my body becomes weak from the fighting of my heart. I feel my sternum begin to cave in and my chest sink into my knees.

The man sees that I'm in dyer distress. He gingerly picks me up, bridal style, and takes me to a roof. I wonder why he took me here. Well, there must be a good reason. So, I let him take me to the roof.

He lays me down gentle and takes off his jacket. He rolls it up and makes a makeshift pillow out of it. He daintily picks up my head and lays it upon the pillow. I smile at the man. I'm not dying here!

"I'm suffering from a heartbreak, not dying," I said.

He laughs at that and so do I. I wasn't my normal laugh. It was soft and sort of girly. Almost a giggle. Is it because my heart's breaking or because I think he's cute? I blush a deep crimson pink color. Then it dawns on me.

I laughed the same way with Mack Tyson in the 8th grade. I had a crush on him for two years before him and I moved on. I talked to him once. I cracked a joke and him and I laugh the same. He laughs a deep, full-hearted, laugh while I laugh just like I did now. Then his girlfriend showed up.

I laughed because I like this guy in a way. Sort of like how I liked Mack Tyson . . . and I don't even know his names.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Angela, Angela Dawn," I said.

"Oh-Okay. Astaroth, Tobias Astaroth!" he said with a James Bond imitation.

Tobias and I laugh at that. I . . . I wish . . . I wish he would get closer. I wish he would hold me again. I blush an even deeper crimson red. I wonder if he can see my blush. I don't care, so long as he's here, by my side.

"Tobias . . ." I said.

"Call me Toby," Tobias said.

"Toby, can you call me Angel," I asked.

"Sh-sure," he said.

I smile at him. I remember that not too long ago I was alone. With no one to help me. No one to see my SOS No one to save my very sorry soul. Except God, that is. Until . . . until Toby came along. I was waiting for God to answer my question.

Was He punishing me for killing Locust?

I guess his answer is no.

As if to confirm my belief, Toby's face suddenly changes. He looks as though someone cut-off his oxygen. He's breathing heavily and coming in closer to my face. I know exactly what he's doing. I let him come closer and closer until our lips meet.

Oh, wow! Is this what it's like to kiss! It's been so long. I feel his tongue go down my throat and this wonderful chiller go up my spine. I entangle my frozen fingers into his long, golden blonde, hair. Which encourages him and, thus, he pushes his tongue down deeper into my throat.

And I find myself pushing my own tongue down deeper to his throat. He lays his body upon mine. I slip leg out and wrap it around Toby's thigh. I sigh with satisfactory. Toby's breathing becomes even heavier. He finally sighs with satisfactory. I love the taste of his tongue upon my own.

It's the best taste in the world. And I wouldn't stop it for all the world.


	6. My Immortal

_A/N: Yahoo! 2 chapters in one day. though some may argue that these aren't chapters because they're so short! i would just like to say, they are chapters! anyway, enjoy my ducklings, (whoever you guys are!)_

_**My Immortal **_

I hear Marcus comes up on the rooftop. I turn around and smile at him. I bet he's trying to make sense of what just happen at the bar. He sits by my side as I star up at the stars. They really are beautiful tonight.

"Hi Marcus," I said pleasantly.

"Angel, are you alright?" Marcus asked in his monotone.

"Just fine. I had a melt down and a heart break," I said.

"Okay . . ." he said.

"It's no secret now that I like you, Marcus," I told.

There's silence with that. Not exactly eerie. But not the most pleasurable silence. It's just . . . silent. I look at Marcus and see that he's thinking. I wonder what's on his mind.

I look back up at the stars. I wonder if Marcus has ever done anything like this. Be with a girl who likes him. To be with someone who has a sweet, innocent, crush on him. I look at him and his face and laugh. I guess not.

"What's so funny," Marcus asked.

I laugh a little be more at that. His confused face is so cute! His buried bushy, black eyebrows. His non-existent light blue eyes staring at me with unhidden bewilderment. His pale, pale, skin forming frown lines above his bushy brows. His long lips in a hard line. They're almost pursed! The scar on his right cheek so plain to see.

"You're not really that good with women, are you?" I asked.

"Well," he sighed. "I haven't had much practice."

"Meryl told me . . . about your father," I said.

"Did she now?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did. I am so sorry to hear about him. It must be awful," I said.

"I try to think about the future. I've had enough time in jail to think about my father," Marcus said.

"You know that I still like you, right. Even though you went to jail," I pointed out.

"You shouldn't, though," he replied.

"I still care, Marcus. I still care about you and Delta. I want to repay you all," I said.

"Now why do that? You have a good life. You got a squad with a good friend of mine, you share your room with your friends and you got Hoffman on your side. yes, I heard. You impressed him and got him to feel remorse over splitting you three up! I consider that a miracle," Marcus said.

"Well, I am an Angel," I said.

"You sure it's love?" he suddenly asked.

"Je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche," I said.

I didn't know that I knew French! I knew I spoke Spanish because of my father. But I don't remember learning French. I'll ask about that later. Right now, though, I need to know.

Marcus leans in and so do I. our lips meet and I instantly want to pull away. we remain together for, about, four-second before pulling away.

Okay, that sucked. It felt all wrong and forced and . . . not how a kiss should feel. I should know. I just had one not to long ago. And it was the most amazing kiss of my whole entire life. And I've had some awesome make-outs.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was so . . . wrong!" I said, almost spitting out the taste.

"Thank shitten god! I'm not the only one who felt," he said.

We let out a sigh of relief. We lay down on the roof and look up at the stars. No, not the stars. The heavens. Where, according to my father, god is watching all this unfold. I smile at the thought.

We sit up once more to resume talking.

"Was it as bad for you as it was for me?" I asked.

"It felt like I was making out with my sister," he said.

"It just felt," I said.

"Wrong," Marcus and I said.

Marcus and I smile at each other. Now I see it, Marcus's true smile. One so natural and easy. No way it could be force. Now, all I have to do is get him into the habit of smiling like that.

"Friends," Marcus offered.

He puts his hand out to shake and I look at it. I look Marcus in the eye before I take and shake his hand. I wouldn't want anything else from him. not after that kiss.

But Anya does. And she deserves it. Marcus does too. I can just feel it. I know that Marcus and Anya are in love with each other. It's just like a chemical reaction. They just need the right catalyst to get it started and then, bam! They stuck to each other like glue.

I realize that I still love Marcus. But I don't see him as a boyfriend. Or a husband, like Anya does. More like a brother. A brother that I shall forever love and take care of! And I wouldn't want it any other way.

_A/N: i want to explain something. since some people maybe scratching they're heads saying "What the heck, how did it for from this to that!". after the heavy make-out, Toby ask if Angel was alright. she said she was fine and sent him on his way. he left with the jacket, thinking she would go inside after he left. Angel decide to look at the stars for awhile before going in. meanwhile, Marcus was looking for Angel after she ran away from him. he thought to himself, "Where would i be if i were Angel?" he came up blank and looked up at the stars. then it dawned on him that she, too, would be looking at the night sky. he began to search the rooftops and found her. and that's ever the chapter begins. _


	7. Heartbreaker

_A/N: hi guys! here's another chapter. it's just a filler though. some real action in the next chapter! promise! anyway, if you want to look up the song, it's by Pat Benatar. not P!nk or Mariah Carey! enjoy my ducklings!_

_**Heartbreaker **_

"Are you alright, Angel? You didn't look alright the last time we talked," Meryl said.

"Just fine. Really, just fine!" I exclaimed.

_You were in tears when I saw you last. That never happens! Ever! Even when we had to fight Sires. And that was hand-to-hand combat!_

I'm alright, seriously. I'm over the heartbreak. I've moved on.

Then I show them. I show them everything that happened. We relive the experience. Every emotion, ache, pain, tear, cry and weakness was shared and relived through my memories. When I open my eyes and see my girls, they are as pale as a ghost. If this is how they look, then what do I look like?

_Damn, you're a bounce back kid!_

_I disagree with Estelle; you're the heartbreaker! You got Marcus to feel sorry and another sap! Damn!_

I look down in embarrassment. I never thought about it like that. I sigh heavily. I don't know if it was mentally or physically. I just know that I sighed. Heavily. Very.

You guys make me feel like a slut or something.

_You ain't a slut, trust me. I knew a slut. You ain't one of 'em!_

_Or a whore. Just saying._

"Thanks you guys, I feel so much better!" I said sarcastically. "Not!"

We turn our attention to the woman entering our room. Oh no way!

"Shalott!" we all said.

"Oh shit," she said.

"You ain't happy to see us?" Estelle asked offend.

"Not that. There are four woman in this room. I assume that this is your room. I could be wrong and one, or two, of you are only visiting. And there are only three beds. Anyone want to do the math?" Shalott said.

"Dat don't add up! We're short!" Estelle said.

_I'm proud of you, Estelle! You did math fast! And in your head, too!_

"We're short one bed short!" Meryl said.

"Thank you all for playing! Now, anyone have an idea how we're going to fix this," Shalott said.

"Shit! I tried of all this crap, I'm out of here!" Meryl shouted.

Meryl gets her stuff together.

"Meryl . . ." I said.

"I'm so tried of seeing all your faces! I can't take it anymore! I'm sick of all of you! I'm outta here," Meryl shouted.

We all know that Meryl doesn't really hate us. In truth, she wants to stay and catch up with us. But she knows that we don't have enough beds and another won't becoming anytime soon. So she decides to sacrifice her self and leave. I wonder where she'll go. But I know it'll be somewhere safe and close-by.

We watch her leave. Right out the door.

Be safe, Meryl.

_Later that evening with Meryl:_

There it is. I can't believe it. I thought Jonesey was shitting me, or just crazy. I walk up to the rig and climb the side. Again, I feel my muscle strain to pull myself and my stuff with me. Man, I need less shit.

I see Jonesey come out and stare at me. He's in a light gray T-shirt and ugly blue, white and light gray pajama pants. I now realize just how scrawny he is. I mean, I new he was small compared to the other guys. But damn, he's small.

He's a head smaller than Baird. And Baird is roughly normal. Jones's size in muscle is small too. The guys are buff! Like Arnold Schwartzanager on steroid buff. But Vincent is normal.

Way more than me but a whole hell of a lot less than the other guys. He makes me feel . . . human. Relatively normal. I mean. Most chicks here, like Anya Stroud, look tiny compared to the guys. But compared to Vincent, I look relatively normal. Damn!

"What the hell are you doing here so late at night?" Vincent asked.

"I work here for most of the day . . . I figure I might as well sleep here. Why? Am I not welcome here?" I asked.

"No, come on in," Vincent said half asleep.

Vincent wakes up and shows me into the rig. I can't believe. I really can't. I look at the room. I see two bed on both sides of the rectangular room. A small kitchen stove and cabinets. On the other side is a small table set up. Across from that is a small, enclosed space I take is the bathroom.

Flashback:

_"So, where do you sleep at night?" I asked nonchalantly._

_"Here," he replied._

_I turn towards Jonesey and give him a look that says, "I'm going to kill you if you're screwing with me right now!" I'm not one for jokes. Especially ones like the one Vincent is pulling right now._

_"Seriously, on the rig!" I replied._

_"No shitting! I really live on this rig," Vincent replied._

End of flashback. I should have called major bullshit on him. Then I would be able to say 'Holy shit!' But I didn't so I can't. Which sucks ass for me. All I can do is stare at it all.

I thought this place was bigger than most rigs. They put in an extra layer just so Vincent could live here. I remember why.

Vincent asked to sleep in separate corders so he didn't have to deal with the others. Evidently people gave him a lot of crap when he started. He just said it had to do with principle and doing the right thing. I didn't press him.

Vincent is a good guy. It's obvious he went through hell to get where he's at today. I know what that's like. I maybe new. I maybe a pain in the ass. But at least I have a purpose. I have rights just like anyone else here does.

Sure, the rewards are suck and the job is long and crappy. But it's better than the life I once lived. Way better than New Hope. Because at New Hope. The only right you had is to fight for your life. Here, I have the right a human does. Not an animal.

I went through New Hope to get to here. Which is somewhat the same as Vincent's journey. So I get it. I won't press him for more information. Besides, I don't want Vincent against me.

I don't know what it is about him. Maybe it's because he's a sweet guy. The only one I know. Maybe it's because he's gone through the same, not exactly the same but close, shit as I have. I know one thing, though. It's not because he's a powerful man.

I not afraid of Vincent. Or the people who are behind him. I could take him and every last one of his cronies. But I don't want too. I just don't know.

"The black and blue bed is yours. I'll take the spare," Vincent said.

"Oh no, I'm not going to take your bed," I declared.

"Listen, it's rude for the host not to give up his bed. Besides it's already ready to sleep in and it's warm from my body heat," Vincent replied.

I don't argue with him on the subject. I give him a quiet "Thank you." and crawl into his bed.

His scent is still intact. I can't believe it, but Vincent smells nice. Like really nice. He's smell like herbs and spices. I wonder why that's so. I'll ask him in the morning.

I know the others are already in bed and asleep. So, I let myself drift into deep, peaceful sleep.


	8. Gone

**Disclaimer: i don't own GOW! just my characters! (you know who they are!)**

_**Gone**_

"I'm Angel Dawn," I said.

"And I'm Estelle Riggers," Estelle said.

"And I'm sick of this shit already," Shalott said.

"I am Bernadette Mataki. I'll make one thing clear, you do anything to get anyone else killed, I'll kick your sorry, girly; ass out of here faster than you can reload a gun. And the stranded don't take a liking to COG's!" Bernadette Mataki said with an accent.

"Uuhhmm? What are the stranded?" Estelle asked.

Mataki's eyes shrink to the size of a pea. She gives Estelle a look that questions her very sanity. Oh no, this is bad. Not even an hour into the first day and we is already getting the look. Better switch tactics if we wish to make progress with this woman.

We'll ask Delta later. Right now we've got to get Mataki to trust us, not think we're mentally insane.

_Fine. But ch'ya know she gonna be askin' question when push comes to shove._

I know, but let's get her trust first. After all, we are going to be seeing each other most of our lives . . . from now on, of course.

"Never mind, no questions," Estelle said.

"I have one," Mataki said.

Mataki points to Shalott. Her look is one of disgust and anger.

"What," Mataki asked mad. "The hell are you doing here?"

"I'm asking the same damn question as you are, lady," Shalott said plainly.

"Not for long," Mataki warned.

"Come on, I have to train you two," Mataki said.

She leads us to a makeshift training area. We see some bottles on top of what are the remains of cars. Just metal frames that are scorch from the inside out. I wonder who came in here and scavenged the car parts… must be what Mataki call the Stranded.

But they left the bottles? It makes no rational sense. Then again, we're living in an irrational environment. Creatures from hell are coming out of the earth and attacking mankind for no reason. I guess people have the right to act so strange.

"Alright girls, take out your Snub pistols and hit the bottles," Mataki said.

The bottles are a substantial distance away. She believes we're rookies. And she wants us to use pistols? For anyone other rookie, this would be an impossible feet.

_Yeah, but we've gottin through worse._

Very true. Let's just hit the bottles and get this over with.

Estelle and I take out our pistol and fire at the bottles. Estelle then makes it a game on who can hit more.

"Hit three and I'll raise you five," Estelle said.

"Okay," I said.

I decide to destroy the bottles with only one bullet. I see three bottles that are very close to one another. I calculate in my head my chance of actually pulling this off. The odds are slightly in Estelle's favor. But I decide to go with it. It's my time to show-off a bit.

I get up and angle my gun as best as I can. I hold it out until I have a steady hand. I prepare my body for the shot I'm about to take. I put my left leg back and lean backwards. Thank you Meryl!

I take the shot. I see the glass shatter. I see the explosion destroy the two other glass next to it. I smile wide. I turn towards Estelle.

Your turn, Estelle.

_Show-off!_

I laugh at that. Shalott chuckles at that. Mataki looks at us as though she's questioning are sanity. This is bad!

Estelle takes out her pistol. She loads it up with ammo. She turns around and fires at a bottle. She does this in five directions until she has done all five. She only stopped to fire off her pistol.

I see Mataki look at us with a refine look of amazement. We maybe insane, but there is no doubting our skills with a gun. They made sure that we could aim at New Hope. We'd be starved and be scourged if we didn't.

_Angel, y'all need to stop thinkin 'bout's that hell whole. It's done. It's over. We ain't ever goin' back there! Ever! So forget 'bout it!_

I mentally laugh weakly with that.

It's true; we never again have to live in that place again. We have each other. We have a new home, some good friends. We have the life we've always dreamed of… let's not screw this up.

_GASP! Our lil' Angel has cursed! Say it ain't so!_

Estelle and I laugh at that. Shalott laughs with us in union. I can feel Mataki give us a strange look that says, "What the hell is wrong with these girls?"

"Next part," Mataki barked. "Moving around in armor."

We follow her to some heaps of unknown origins. She shows us how to mount in full body armor. We mimic her movements when it comes our turn to do it. We succeed and move on to taking cover. After we conquer that, Mataki takes us to Hoffman's office.

_Meanwhile at Rig Tara:_

I wake up in a dark, metal room. The events of last night come crashing back. That's right, there wasn't enough room in our room. So I left so that Shalott could stay. I came here, to Tara, asking Vince if I could crash at his place. He said yes and gave up his bed for me.

That was… sweet of him.

No man has ever showed me kindness. Not even my old man. Or even my mother for that matter. Then I remember something not so important. His scent. It was left on the pillows. It smelled like herbs. Fresh, spicy herbs.

I get up with wrinkled clothes and go up onto the deck. Jonesey smiles when he sees me. I walk up to him.

"Hey, Meryl, you're up," Jonesey said.

"How long did I sleep?"

"It's ten o'clock."

"Why in hell didn't you wake me?"

Jonesey sighs heavily at that.

"Because, I didn't want to wake you. You had a late night last night and… you looked sort of peaceful while you slept."

"Great, now I'm going to be late for my shift!"

Jonesey chuckles at that. I stare at him with hatred. Dear god, Angel was right! I _am_ unpleasant in the morning. I need to stop being such a cranky bitch. Oh god, I sound like my mother!

"What's so damn funny, Jonesey?"

"You don't have to work today. It's your day off," Jonesey said. My eyes shrink with that. "I told you, you're going to start working just for something to do."

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"It's okay, lil' girl," Hicker said.

"Shut the hell up, Hicker!" I shouted.

He chuckles and leaves me be. I turn to Jonesey.

"Why aren't I working today? I know I've only been here a day!" I said.

"Well, you do have to work. Just not guard duty. You have a different job. Just defend the rig as we take some Gears to Landown. Also called Hell's Half Acre by the others," Jonesey told. "Which, in all technicality, is a day off."

"Thanks, that's good to know… by the way, do you wear cologne?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Jonesey said.

"Because, your pillows smell like herbs. I want to know what type of cologne you wear. It smells good," I commented.

I turn around. I know for a fact that Jonesey is smelling his wrist to see if he wear does smell like herbs. I smile at that.

"I'm going downstairs to change out of these clothes," I told.

I go back down into the sleeping chambers and change.

_Back at Headquarters:_

"What the hell is a nurse doing in my squad, Hoffman?" Mataki asked.

"Screw you, lady! I'm a doctor! Not a shitting nurse! With a degree in chemical make-up as well as the highest degree in the medical profession," Shalott shouted.

"The woman in question makes a valid point. She's our highest doctor as well as chemist. She will be assisting you on your next assignment," Hoffman said.

"What the hell would that be?" Mataki asked.

"You're team, Bravo, and Delta will be making your way up to Mt. Kaidar to check out a lead Delta got at New Hope. If any news comes that change any piece of information that we know, you report in," Hoffman said.

"One more question, why do I need to be here?" Shalott asked.

"As part as your training," Hoffman said.

"Ah shit," Shalott replied pissed.

"All military personal have to have field training. Regardless of what position they are at. You all have your orders, now move out!" Hoffman said.

Estelle and I snap to attention. We take a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes, Sir!" we shouted.

We do an about face and walk out the room. Mataki follows close behind. We stalk out of the building and we see Delta come out with us.

"Hey, Mataki, did you get the bullshit message Hoffman just sent out?" Marcus asked.

"Hell yes we did! I don't know what's gotten into his bloody head!" Mataki replied.

"We have orders, there is nothing we can do about them," I said.

Mataki and Marcus turn to look at me. Mataki is giving me that look that questions my sanity and Marcus is looking at with curiosity. Mataki turns to Marcus and asks him an inaudible question.

I turn to Estelle at my side. I give her a shy smile.

At least we're with most of our friends.

_Yeah, but not all of 'em._

We both sigh heavily with that.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Shalott asked.

"We miss Meryl," I said.

"Meryl! As in, Meryl Winters! How the hell could you be missing her? She said she hated all of our faces the last time I saw her!"

"Y'all don't get Meryl! She has her own way of speakin'. She may say one thing and mean another. She actin' like an angry bitch is her way of showin' courage," Estelle said.

"You do realize that she's the only girl at New Hope who almost stabbed an intern to death with a scalpel, right?" Shalott said.

"Yeah, she also gots da most torture out of all of us," Estelle shot back.

"Wait, what?" Shalott asked confused.

"Y'all don't know, do ya?" Estelle asked.

"No, I don't. So, do you mind?"

"Meryl was very rebellious from the very beginning. The doctors would have to call in the guards just to get anything done. When she learned how to break out of her cell, that was the line. The doctors would take her out of her cage and torture her, make her fight newly developed Sires.

"We all sooner or later fought Sires on a weekly basis, because we all sooner or later broke out and tried to escape, but Meryl… she fought those things almost every day. And this was hand to hand combat, no weapons allowed.

"That's why she's so aggressive and cruel. Especially with new people. Because any new person she met would try to kill her. And any person who touched her would put her in agonizing pain. Except us," I told.

"Why is that so?" Shalott asked.

"Hey back there, keep up! Or else we're leaving you behind," Mataki called to us.

"Yes, Sir!" Estelle and I called back.

All three of us hurry to catch up with the group.

_At the Rig, Tara:_

"Welcome to rig 777, or Tara. I'm Vincent Jones, call me Vince," a darker skinned man said.

He reminds me of Meryl for some unknown reason. I mean, he doesn't look like Meryl. He's skin is darker, his eyes are brown and he has a strong, masculine, bone structure.

_I miss her, too._

"Ahhh, that's so sweet of you two," Meryl said.

We turn around and see her. We rush to her and we all have a big group hug.

"Friends of yours, Meryl?" Vince asked.

"Hell yeah," Meryl replied.

For a moment more we hold our embrace, hug. Then Meryl breaks off and goes to Vince's side. They're almost the same size. Wow!

"Welcome to my rig, bitches," Meryl said smuggle.

Estelle laughs at that.

"Dat's my word, bitch!" Estelle said.

All three of us laugh at that. God, it feels good to laugh again.

It's good to have you back again, Meryl.

_It's good to be back. I have a lot to tell you guys. I'll tell you once we get going here._

"Alright, Delta is well aware of the rules on this rig. Bravo…" Vince said.

"Not so much," Mataki said.

"Alright, keep all hands, feet and objects to yourself. Don't hang off the railing and don't jump over it. We have them there as a safety procausion to all passengers. Please no smoking and remain seated as the vehicle is in motion, thank and enjoy your ride on Tara," Vince said in a funny voice.

Just like one of those person on the ride. Just before you go on the actual ride, a person's voice comes on tells what not to do. He sound just like one of those people.

_That's the whole point, Angel!_

I break out laughing and so does every other girl.

"Face palm, now. Just take your palm and hit up to your forehead now!" Meryl said.

That makes me laugh even harder. Mataki walks over to Vince. They stand side-by-side, staring at us.

"Does she usually act so… strangely?" Mataki asked.

"No, not usually," Vince replied. "But hey, we all have our problems."

We sooner or later stop laughing and start our journey to Mt. Kaidar. Once the rig, Tara, starts going, Meryl takes us below deck. I didn't know people could live in a rig.

"Welcome to our sleeping couriers," Meryl said.

She turns on the lights and we see a cute little living space. It's like an apartment space. We all voice our amazement.

"What do you mean 'our'?" I asked.

"Jonesey and I sleep here."

"Jonesey!" Estelle and I shouted.

_I forgot, you don't know I call him that. Yeah, you all will call him Vince, I call him Jonesey. _

Then Meryl shows us the memory. I can feel the texture of Meryl's skinny jeans as the obvious leader of the group comes aboard Tara. The words everyone speaks is so clear, I can hear exactly where the accents come from. I feel Meryl's shocked reaction of Vince's words and actions. How her mind came up with a, somewhat, funny joke. And how perfectly flawed it was delivered.

You two are really close friends, Meryl.

_Jonesey's is one of those guys that makes it so easy to befriends with._

_Like Dom!_

_Exactly Estelle._

No, more like Delta.

We all let my words sink in. They deserve some love. If not by the people then by some individuals. Not only for they have done for us, but others as well.

_That they do!_

_Hell yeah, dat's why we agreed to dat plan!_

Then let's keep to it! I think we should help Dom first, since his wife is going to be the closest.

_Then Marcus Fenix should be last. No way in hell are we going to get Anya and Marcus to hook up by the end of this journey!_

_Sorry Angel, Imma goin' to agree with Meryl._

No, it's okay. I think we should do it in the order of what seems to be the right time. Love is like fine wine, you have to wait until the grapes are just right, then you go to squeeze the juice out of them so that it stays fresh when you bottle it.

Estelle mentally laughs at that. Meryl mentally face-palms herself.

_You just had to use that comparison, Angel!_

I wasn't thinking about Estelle's maturity level, Meryl.

We all turn our attention to Shalott. She enters the small living space. She knows we have her undivided attention. She's planning on that. she wants to tell us something.

"I don't know how I know what you three are up to. But I do. I seriously can't believe you're playing matchmaker with Delta. Anyway, I'm hear to tell you that you're breaking, at least, 30 rules and requalsions. But I'm with you on the plan," Shalott told.

We all stare at Shalott. She could have been our enemy. One of the evil doctors that tortured us at New Hope. Who lived for our pain and suffering. The scientist who had no greater joy than to hear our screams as they dissected us.

But I just have this feeling that she's just not one of them. Maybe it's her light blue eyes that stare at us with an unheard of apology. Maybe it's the way she stands, which is up straight in an unthreatening manner. I don't know. Just something about her makes me believe that she's a friend, not an enemy.

I smile at Shalott. Then I hear shouting. Oh no! Locust!

"Stay here, Shalott," I ordered.

The three girls and I rush up to the top level of the rig. Meryl goes up to the tarot. Estelle goes with Cole on a see-them-as-you-kill-them killing spree. I go Marcus's side and try to keep them from coming up through the railing.

We manage to keep them at bay. But then I hear a bullet hit someone. I turn around and see Charlotte E. Wagner fall to the floor. her blood fills her light blue turtle neck, near her heart. Her eyes are close and her skin is as pale as death.

I scream in horror as I watch Charlotte E. Wagner die.

_A/N: HI DUCKLINGS! chapter 8 it up! i hope you enjoy! alright, let me explain something. Shalott was shot in the chest. there is a good chance that she is dead. but there is almost half a chance that she's still alive. Now, i want you, ducklings, to leave comments telling me why she should live or die. (know this, though, i have already decised what to do, but my mind can be changed!) and serious, it takes, like five minutes to leave a comment. not too hard! _


	9. Clumsy

_**Clumsy**_

**i don't own Gears of War, except for my characters. **

"Charlotte!" Baird cried out in agony.

My ears ring with Baird's tormented scream of pain as Baird goes on a chainsaw massacre. I'm so shocked, so sadden by the sudden lost of a new friend, I'm frozen into place. Shalott. She's gone.

I didn't even realize that I fell to my knees. I just did. With numbing pain, I craw to Charlotte E. Wagner's side. I see her head slightly move. I'm filled with confused joy. She's alive! They didn't kill her! she's alive!

I see Baird fall to his knees and cries on the spot. He let's out another agonized scream of pain. I realize that I'm the only one who knows the truth about Shalott. I must tell them that she's alive or else… she may really die.

"Sh-she's alive," I said.

At first, it was very quiet. Almost a whisper. By the time I reached the end, everyone could hear me. Everyone rushes to Charlotte's side. I listen intently to her breathing.

She softly groans. She moves her head and flutters her eyes open. After a second, she groans again. louder. She tries to move, but stops when she realizes that it's much too painful to move.

"Baird," Shalott said.

no reply from Baird or by anyone else. There's a sorrow-filled silence that fills everyone. Even Bernie sadly looks at Shalott. No one dares utter a word. Baird gingerly picks up Shalott and layers her upon his body. her head leaning on his collarbone.

"Shalott, are you okay?" I asked.

"Ja-just fine. That locust hit me in the chest. The bastard missed my heart by a few meters," Shalott told after awhile.

I put my hand on her shoulder for a moment. I intently look her in the eye. I feel this pain in my heart. It feels as though I were shot, and blood was filling my lungs. Instead of Shalott. But it must be my sorrow for her injuries. I remove my hand from Shalott's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright," I told. "But I think you need some medical attention."

"There should be a kit down stairs," Vince told. "Meryl should know where it's at."

"I know where it is," Shalott told.

No one speaks for a moment. Everyone looks at Shalott. How on earth does she know where the medical kit is? only Vince and Meryl should know. which means Estelle and I could know… if we really wanted too. But not Shalott.

"Can you move?" Meryl asked.

"Of course I can. I groan out of pain all the time," Shalott told sarcastically.

Shalott rolls her eyes after that.

"Baird, take Shal- I mean Charlotte down stairs and patch her up," Marcus barked.

"Yes, Sir," Baird replied.

Baird slowly and gentle lifts Shalott off the ground and carries her down stairs. Once they're out of hearing range and site, Marcus speaks.

"Damn you girls, now you got that stupid nickname stuck in my mind!" Marcus barked.

Estelle and I smile at Marcus.

"We love you too, Marcus," I said.

Marcus chuckles at that and looks down. We both saw that, Marcus. He better get use to chuckling and smiling. I'm going to make sure he's doing a lot of it in the time to come.

_Dat's why there's Anya Stroud!_

I know that, Estelle! Doesn't mean I can't help him daily.

Estelle mentally chuckles at that and rolls her eyes.

_You do l-u-v him!_

Like the brother I never had.

"Dawn, Riggers, a word, now!" Bernie shouted.

We go to Bernie's side. we patiently wait for Bernie to begin. I know you have a bad feeling about this, Estelle. We'll just have to deal with it.

"Angel, Estelle, remember the first words I said to you?" Bernie asked in a thick accent.

"Yes," we both replied. " 'I'll make one thing clear, you do anything to get anyone else killed, I'll kick your sorry, girly, ass out of here faster than you can reload a gun'."

"Then why in hell did you do what you did!" she growled.

"I had to see for myself, Ma'am. I had to know for sure that Shalott was dead," I told.

"It's not about you! It's about the squad… about the country… about the human race! It's not about you and your needs. You must do what's best for everyone! You could have cost others they're lives because you were selfish and didn't keep on fighting during battle!"

"When you are in battle, it doesn't matter if they're dead or alive! What matters is that the enemy dies. That the immediate threat is eliminated and everyone who has survived thus far lives. You must learn to leave the dead behind," Bernie barked.

I hold back the tears that threaten to spill out of the corners my eyes. that hurts. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never meant to cause people to die. I just had to know… for sure, that Shalott was dead. I didn't even will it, it was an impulse.

"With all do respect, Ma'am, Angel saved Shalott's sorry white ass, Ma'am," Estelle said.

"Riggers!" Bernie shouted.

"Estelle! Knock it off and lock it up!" I shouted.

This isn't your battle, it's mine. I need to fight it by myself. thank you for your support, but I have to face this. Or else I _will_ cost people they're lives.

_Ait, Angel. I gots it. I don't like it, but I gots it._

__Thank you, Estelle.

"You girls have a lot of skill with a gun, but you still have much to learn about battle, you're both dismissed," Bernie told tired.

"Yes, Sir," Estelle and I shouted back.

we do an about face and walk away. I go up to the turret and look at the land below. I think about Bernie's words. I really could have cost someone their life. I am selfish. First with Marcus, now with a whole company worth of people. I can't even think strategically anymore.

_Bullshit!_

Estelle!

_Well… it is! everthang should be by instincts. we don't gots time to think things through. Y'all know dat! They pounded it in our minds at New Hope._

Wasn't it you who said to forget about New Hope?

_I did! But there's some good shit we learned there! stuff we're goin' to need!_

I understand, Estelle. But I still can't handle death.

_Bullshit! Just 'cause you gots respect for the dead, don't mean you can't handle it. 'Sides, you were right too! Shalott's alive thanks to you!_

True…

_What?_

Oh god, someone is in trouble! it's a fellow Gear! Stop Tara! We've got to get down there and help them.

_Do we gots time to help'em?_

"They're Gears, we'll make time," I said gravely.

_Oh yeah, baby! Now dat's the Angel we all know and love!_

_Meanwhile with Shalott:_

"What was the crying all about?" I asked.

"Well you just go right for the throat, don't you?" Baird replied.

My shirt is off and so is my bra. The only thing that's covering my chest is my blood stained turtleneck. And still I have to show off a bit of cleavage so Damon can help me.

And I don't need his help. I can do it on my own. But I want a moment alone with him to know why he was crying.

I know from our conversation earlier that Damon got it rough… for a rich boy. No fun, wild playtime. No friends. And the only love he ever had was taken away from him at the age of ten. He was also forced to act like an adult when he was just a little kid.

So I just know that Damon wouldn't just cry like that. There had to be something so traumatizing, worse than his childhood, that caused his body to cry out in pain. And I would like to know what that is.

It's just because I like to have his company. He's very intelligent and handsome. plus the fact that we have many traits in common helps.

_And the fact that he's gorgeous._

"I just want to know what's upsetting you."

"Rather not talk about it."

Damon gets the anesthetic ready for injection.

"Don't use pain killers. I'm a big girl, I can take the pain."

Damon puts away the anesthetics. He takes out a pair of clean tweezers and begins to take out the bullet.

"I was crying because…."

"Go on."

"Because I thought I'd lost you."

I remain silent. He goes in and plucks the bullet out of my chest. It's not the bullet that shocks me. What surprises me is Damon's words. I matter to him so much that he would cry out in pain. But we just barely meet a day ago. Plus, we only had one conversation.

This can't be happening.

"I've found a third thing that brings me joy, Charlotte."

"How do I bring you joy?"

"It's nice to have someone who has the same traits as yourself. _Rare_ traits," he finally answered.

This seriously can't be happening. I must be imagining it! this is all a horrible dream. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, you dumb bitch! WAKE UP!

_But it is happening._

How did I let this happen? I was stupid. I was young. I was immature and foolish. I learned my lesson the first time. that's why I vowed… I swore, swore, to never love again.

"Charlotte?"

I look up at Damon. His beautiful blue eyes staring at me contently. A longing in his eyes I remember having. Staring into the eyes of Niles. No! not again! not again!

"Are you alright?"

I see pain. Emotional pain. Pain that can't be taken away by therapy or even medicine. A pain that is caused by high expectation and failure to meet those expectations. Pain that can only be numbed by someone who has a patient ear and faithful love for that person.

"Why are you in pain? What is the true cause of your agony?" I whispered.

"What?"

we're very close. Our bodies almost touching each other. Yet, our bodies decide to come closer. Baird is standing up now. I find myself edging closer to his body.

when our faces are inches away, I put my hands on his lower jaw. We look at each other for one second and close the gap between the two of us. Our lips meet, a thousand nerves coming from our lip receptors go to my brain, filling my body with multiple sensations. All of them delicious and desirable.

We kiss, deeply and passionately. Nothing but how right it feels and how my body is egging me on. usually, my brain would be screaming at me to stop the nonsense. But my brain seems to have turned into ooze. Thinking of nothing but the sensations.

As time goes by, the passion between us deepens. I find that my chest is being smothered by his. My chest wound opens slightly and bleeds. I find that I don't care. And only wish to be closer to Baird.

And, as though our bodies can't take anymore of the adrenaline, we slowly pull away. Baird slowly and gingerly kisses my neck until he gets to where the collarbone meets my neck. Then he slowly pulls away.

We look each other in the eye. First kiss. And it was incredible. Then the rigg stops. The force of the sudden halt of inertia throws me forward. I end up on top of Baird's chest. Our bodies entangled with one another.

He groans and I snap open my eyes. I freeze into place. This would look so wrong if someone were to come right in. I slowly lift my head and look up. I see that Baird is already looking at me.

God knows how long passes before Baird and I do something other than just look each other in the eye.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fine," I replied.

Though I know that that was a lie. My wound reopened while we were making-out. I should have told him. But… I don't want to put us into an uncomfortable situation.

"You're wound…" he said.

"Will be alright. It's just open slightly. It'll heal just fine," I told.

Baird closes his jaw into a tight line and nods. After a few cold, uncomfortable, moments of silence, I get up off of him. A second or two later, Baird joins me.

"I wonder why they suddenly stopped the rig," I asked aloud.

"Something must be going on outside, stay here," Baird said.

My eyebrows furry together. What the hell? Why is it that everyone keeps on saying that. Someone may need my help up there. Okay, I'll admit, it did almost get me killed. But just means I need to be more careful. Not taken out because I don't know how to hold a gun.

I get up and follow Damon to the stairs. He turns to towards me. His gorgeous light blue eyes staring at me intensely. For a moment, we do nothing but look into each other's eyes.

"Stay here," he said.

He takes a step back and I take a step forward. He sighs heavily and takes me by the shoulders. He looks down before he looks me in the eyes.

"Charlotte... stay here," Damon said, tired like an over-worked mother.

"No, I'm a doctor, damn it! I have a right to be up there, helping the rest of you heal!" I shouted.

He sighs once more. He knows I'm right and that I won't give up the fight. Though he still tries. I wonder why that's so.

"Charlotte!" Baird exclaimed. "I can't... can't... handle the thought of... of losing you again."

"Damon."

"Please, Charlotte... stay here."

I place my hand on his face. Now I understand why he wants me here. Not because he has a lack of faith in me. But because he wants me to be safe. As much as I hate the thought of sitting back and doing nothing, I hate the sight of Damon crying over my dead body even more.

"Alright, I'll stay. But you better come back in one piece, damn it. Or else, you wish I had come out there with you!"

Damon brings me in for a hug. I gasps in surprise. I can feel the heat from my blush. I didn't expect Damon to do that. And I'm glad he did. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his collarbone.

_Note from author to ducklings: Thank you, Clairiss, for participating in my poll of sorts. to the others who have asked questions, i didn't know what my fan-fiction was. no, not AU, i think. maybe extreme OC. as for beta, never heard of it and don't feel like trying it yet. but i do read over my writings. and I'll try to mix it up. hope I've answered some q's._


	10. Sexyback

_****_**Disclaimer: i don't own Gears of War or any of it's character's. But Angel, Meryl, Estelle, Shalott, Toby and Jonesey are my characters**

_**Sexy Back**_

I run as fast as my legs will allow. We have to help him. Estelle, Meryl, and then Mataki follow behind me. I'm the first to get into the action. It's raining bullets. It would make Antonio Montana proud.

As far as I know, this is only the first defense. There are three lines of defense. There's the initial attack, first line. Then there's back up, that's the second. Usually they're not too far away. And there's reinforcements, the last line of defense. Usually reinforcements are heavily armed and the hardest level to penetrate.

So it's no wonder why we breeze through the initial attack. The girls look towards me for new orders. So I turn towards Mataki.

I'm not the leader anymore, Mataki is. I'm just another soldier.

_Yeah... and Estelle isn't black with a 'fine' ass._

_Hell yeah! Bitches!_

Meryl smiles and I giggle a little at that. Mataki just looks up at the heavens and shakes her head. With a "why me?" look. She then returns her look to us.

"Reinforcement will be here soon, reload and advance. Once you see one of those white, ugly, bastards you take cover. Do you understand?" Mataki ordered.

_I know dis is random, but... Bernadette could be called Berny!_

_Estelle, once again you prove your intelligence..._

Meryl!

_What... it's true!_

_Hahahah, Meryl just hatin' 'cause I am fine and fine!_

I mentally chuckle at that. There's just no way to waver Estelle's happiness.

_There is one way... not that anyone should do it that way. Way too cruel of punishment._

_I don't likes those sorta thoughts, Meryl._

Guys, we need to respond.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Estelle and I shouted.

"Yes, Ma'am," Meryl said.

_Ooooouuccch, dat hurt from here._

That was a not-so-smart reply, Meryl.

_She's your team captain, not mine._

Still, show some respect.

Mataki, or Bernie, growls softly at that. She really can't do anything about that remark, can she?

_Nope._

_She can sit back and bitch. Other than that, nothing._

I catch something out of the corner of my eye.

"Locust!" I shouted.

Immediately we all take cover. Meryl and I get behind one old tree and Mataki and Estelle behind two separate trees. Mataki is getting hammered over there.

Estelle, you think you could get over to Mataki and help her?

_Hell yeah! I gots to go like flow-Joe._

Despite the danger that we are in, despite the severity of a mistake, I laugh. It wasn't because of Estelle's poor grammar, this time. It was because the choice of words were so... Estelle. Even after all the danger, the sadness and pain we had gone through, Estelle was still able to be her happy, usual, self.

It gave me hope. Hope for the future. Hope for others. Even hope to myself. That mankind can pull through this despairing war. That the gear we're saving has a chance at life. That I won't lose myself in this war.

And with that hope, I will the strength needed to save the gear. In a moment, I was killing locust left to right. With the second line of defense down, I run off to find the gear. I find that the others are off, too, to go and find the gear.

I find a trail of blood on the forest floor. It looks as though it were human. I quicken my pace and follow it. I find the gear, bleeding and leaning on the tree for support.

I see that there's locust coming in to kill him. I clench my teeth, tighten the grip on my lancer and prepare for what's to come. I go towards the gear. I lift my lancer and fire off a round into the nearest locust heads'. I turn towards the next one and put two rounds into his.

Then I bring out my retro lancer and fire on my three o'clock and nine o'clock. I take out four locust with that. I kill one more with my lancer. After I'm certain the killing spree is done, I look at the dying gear.

I'm instantly shocked and surprised. I know the golden blond with lime green eyes. It's Toby! I go down onto one knee and look him straight in the eye. I smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He looks at me for a moment before he responds. For the instance, I felt peaceful. I also felt as though he was searching. Desperately. But for what, I don't know.

"Yeah, fine," he said. "Aren't you-"

I turn around and fire off my lancer. The gray, bloody, locust falls backwards and hits the floor. It makes the ground shake as though there were a small earthquake. He dies before he hits the floor. I turn around.

"How-" he asked.

I go to him, wrap his arm around my neck, grab onto his arm and wrap my arm around his back. I get us up and help him move back to the group. I look at him and smile sincerely.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied, unsure.

"So, how did you get here, big guy?" I asked.

"Well, now, ain't that an interesting story. Well, my squad and I were makin' our way back to the hollows. Then came the locust. So we fell back into the tree line. Where they somehow managed to kick our asses. But we managed. Or, at least, so I thought. Someone shouted, they needed my help.

"I ran after them, trying to help them. I tried to help, I really did. The next thing I know, I'm all alone, fending for myself against a horde of locust. I thought I was a goner... until I heard your gunfire," he said.

He looks me in the eye. A moment passes, a tender, shining, gentle moment. One that I won't soon forget. Then I'm interrupted by my friends.

_Angel! There you are. Mataki is pissed!_

"Dawn! Where in hell-" she said.

She stopped sort. She saw I was carrying a fellow gear. She looks at him with scrutiny. I feel angry at the gesture. Like she didn't like what she saw. And she was looking at Toby.

"Where's the rest of ya squad?" she asked.

He stood up on his own to feet with that. Any happiness and playfulness that once was there is now gone. He reaches down into his pockets and takes out something that clinks as it moves. It's COG tags.

"Here's the rest of my squad," he said, mad and upset.

_A little while afterwards, back at the rigg:_

"Yeah, so that's what happened," Toby said.

"Yeah, alright, thanks Hoffman, bye," Bernie said.

"That can't be good," I whispered.

Mataki turns around and looks at the group. She knows she has our complete and utter attention.

"Looks like you'll be travelin' with Delta. Until we can find you a new squad," Mataki said.

"Alright," Toby said.

She nods at that. Everyone goes back to asking questions. I give him a desperate, fleeting, glance. Then I return to looking at my thumbs. I sigh mentally. Why do I feel this way?

_Because you like the ass whole!_

Meryl!

_Well, ya do!_

Estelle... you guys.

I mentally sigh, again.

_I just want to talk to him. I remember the night I first meet him._

I relieve the memory. The heartbreak, the scream, the run away, the death on the floor, the meet with Tobias... and.

_Damn._

I stop re-living the memory. I focus on the now. And now, I'm alone. Without the possibility of talking to Tobias. It saddens me to acknowledge that.

_It's your fault to begin with._

Meryl!

Estelle and I thought that at the same time.

_It's the truth. Listen, you had your chance to talk to him privately in the forest. Hell, Tobias himself even tried to reach you. But you wouldn't stop._

I let her words phase me. She's right. It is my fault. He tried to talk to me, tried to see who I am. But no, I wouldn't have it. I had to hurry him out of there. I had to get him back to safety.

_It's al-ite! Ya was doin' what ya suppose to be doin'!_

I smile meekly at Estelle.

Thank you, I know that. But it still doesn't make me feel any better.

_How in hell could you feel alone? You have two other people swimming in your head!_

It's not loneliness. It's something else. I can't explain it. I change when he's around me. I feel soft and girly. I feel myself blushing.

_Ahh, ain't dat sweet._

_Are lil' angel has a crush on a demon. Ironic, but sweet. _

We both look at Meryl as though she were crazy. And we're thinking the same exact thing. Meryl mentally rolls her eyes.

_Tobias Astaroth means demon, sand demon in it's native tongue. Angela, as we all know, means Angel. Angel and Toby equals..._

_Angel and Demon!_

_Correct!_

Not... helping.

_Alright, we'll leave you alone for awhile. See you later._

_See-ya!_

Unlikely. There isn't enough space between us so that can happen. I remember the time we attempted to disconnect our minds. Or, at least, shut them up for awhile. It was in the second month after the injection. We just barely realized that our minds are connected. We weren't the smartest thinkers back then.

So we brainstormed. Sort of. We came up with a simple, but stupid, plan. In the end, it failed and we learned an awful truth. In short, don't leave Estelle alone.

I chuckle at the memory. I just so happen to look to the side. And... I felt something. Like a presence that wasn't there before. Or like a void, in my heart, being filled. Like passover, when Mose let the red sea fall on the Egyptians.

I look up and see Toby. My heart beats a little fast. I silently gasp at that. I feel the corners of my lips come up in a smile.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied, uncertain.

"So," I said, happy. "How are you?"

"Good, I think," he replied.

I chuckle at that. I turn to him. I smile like the chesire cat. From ear to ear. I feel this warmth in my heart. Even though it's so cold you can see your breath out here. And this feeling of being a girl, a teenage girl, a girl with a crush, fills me.

"So, can I talk to you now?" he asked.

I chuckle as I blush at that. Yes, I was the one keeping him at bay from making conversation. But, I had to get him to safety, right? Oh that's a lame excuse!

Hold on, Angel. You still haven't reply to his question. Answer before you start a war in your head.

"Yes, _we_ can talk now," I said, still blushing.

"So, how are you after I left you that night," he asked.

I remember that night. But it seems so long ago that it happened. It seems as though it were a fond memory. It brings me despair to think of how time passes so fast in this day and age. Especially since time has taken so much from me already. 14 years of my life, gone already.

He sees the sadness in my eyes at his words. He gasps in horror as he realizes that it was his words that had hurt me. I see his body react to this knowledge. Tobias really is a good man. Even though his name means demon.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind talking about it. But it's such a sad subject, and the times aren't so sad at this moment. Are you sure you don't want to talk about something else?" I asked.

"Okay, sure... um?" he said.

I giggle at that. I loop my arm through his and smile. He's kind of cute when he's clueless. His lime green eyes are looking up and his mouth is just a tiny bit open. He stays this way for a few more seconds.

"Angel... ?" he asked, still a little unsure of himself.

"I guess the question is what Bond movie is your favorite," I said. "Astaroth, Tobias Astaroth."

We both laugh at that very lame joke. I'm pretty sure that I just reused Toby's old joke and made it into a new one. But that gets the conversation going and that's just fine by me.

_On Tara: just a few minutes before_

"So Marcus, what's with the sudden withdraw?" I asked.

"Mm-mn?" he replied.

They were swarming around Tobias like flies to spilled honey. Why they all just left him alone is odd. Especially since Marcus, sergeant and first in command, was the first to leave.

It could be a coincidence. It really could be. Then could have all fallen bored with Toby's talk and decided to leave... one after another. But I don't believe in coincidences. If it seems to good too be true, or too connected, then, most likely, it is.

Marcus planned this, or told them to back off. I wonder why. If he meant to harm, or cause any injury in anyway, to Angel... I'm going to kill him! There is no way I'm letting some ass whole screw with the very few friends that I have.

"Why did everyone just leave Toby alone?" I reworded my previous question.

"Angel looked like she need some alone time with 'em. And I thought," Marcus replied. He sighs before continuing. "That Toby wouldn't mind it so much."

We both looked at Angel and Toby laugh. Such a happy and normal scene from a crappy time line. In that second, I see a vision from the past. A vision from my day and age. When couples meet in the park and sat on benches and talked.

About what, I don't know. I never had that opportunity. No guy ever made a move for me. So I never thought I would get that chance. I still don't today. I mean, what man would want my bagged. It was too much back then and it's only gotten worse with age.

To the point, Meryl.

She looks happy and so does Tobias. And it's all thanks to Marcus.

"Thank you... Marcus" I said. I pause before finishing. "For Angel."

"You're welcome," he replied in an old, almost defeated tone.

_**A/N**__**: Hi Ducklings! Sorry it's been so long. I'm resigned to the fact that I'm going to take along time to finish chapters. I know, I suck. Thank you all for your comments, it makes me push through my BS and finish the chapter. Please keep on commenting, I need feedback. Happy New Year, this goes out to the one person who made a comment. You know who you are and I thank you. P.s, I'm now on deviant art and this is where you can see the characters. **_.com/#/d4djs7d


End file.
